


Sailor Moon Dream

by Fox_155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Dreamies as Sailor Senshi, Fluff and Humor, Kun and Dongyoung being moms, M/M, Mark gets bullied, Mutual Pining, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Chenle just wanted to go to the game arcade, stare at his crush, not do his homework, and eat candy.But then a talking cat with a crescent on his forehead bounced into his life and suddenly, he found himself fighting evil monsters on the streets of Neo City.





	1. Chapter 1 - Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since forever, and I finally found the perfect people for the Sailor Senshi: NCT Dream!  
> All NCT members will at least make a tiny cameo, but the main focus is on the Dreamies plus their cats. 
> 
> I obviously took strong inspiration from Sailor Moon, the classic 90s Anime and the Manga, but I also went wild with it, so it's not following the narrative strictly at all, the history might be different to suit my wishes, and the attacks are just all over the place, because I just covered the Dark Kingdom, which is the first villain.
> 
> It's rate T for language. It probably has some teenage angst, too. I tried to keep it very light hearted and fun, though.
> 
> It hope you enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing. Most of the time. Writing so many people is stressful haha.

Chenle was happily hopping from one Cream Puff to another, sipping from his never-ending cup of iced chocolate, with ice cubes that never melted, wondering if he should try some of the cotton candy clouds, or maybe the caramel daisies, when a call ripped him from his dreamland paradise.

“Chenle! It’s after eight o clock!”

He groaned and blinked his eyes open just the tiniest bit, to check the alarm clock on his bedside table. Surely it wasn’t that late yet? Last time he had checked it had been… seven?

“Aaaaaah! Mom! I’m late! I’m super late, why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Chenle screamed, falling out of bed, and then trying to get into his school uniform at the same time as brushing his teeth and having breakfast.

“I tried, but you told me to go away every time.” His mom sighed, while peacefully reading the newspapers, ignoring his obvious distress. Chenle whined but failed to get her attention. How cold of her, his own mother, letting him hanging just like that, he had only overslept a maximum of three times this week. Never mind that it was Wednesday.

“I’m leaving!” Chenle yelled, his shoes half tied, when his mom finally answered.

“Don’t you want to take your lunch?” Chenle turned on the spot, leaving the door half open, to bolt back to the kitchen.

“I do!”

 

The walk to his school was twelve minutes, ten, if there were no red lights, but at running pace he could make it in seven, Chenle knew because he had run the way more times than he had walked. To his old middle school he had had to take the subway, but somehow waking up had gotten harder since entering high school and the aspect of ten more minutes of valuable sleep often outweighed any rational thoughts.

The school was already in sight, and at this rate he might make it into class before Mrs. Kim, when the Chenle heard the yowling of a cat from behind a car that was in the parking area he was using as a short cut.

He halted dead in his tracks. Chenle loved animals. He wasn’t allowed to keep one, because his parents mentioned something along the lines of animals being sensitive to noise he could neither correctly recall, nor understand, because what noise were they talking about? His bother and him were never loud!

But he was not going to stand for any animal suffering!

Mrs. Kim and her list of tardiness were immediately forgotten, and he walked down the rows of parked vehicles, following the yowls.

“Hey! What are you doing?” 

There were three kids, all in the school’s uniform, pulling on a black cat’s tail. The animal was trapped between them, each time it tried to escape they pulled it back by its tail, which resulted in more distressed screams. 

They looked up, and the cat used the second of distraction to run, hiding under the closest car where they couldn’t reach.

“Yah, who do you think you are, midget?” 

One of the guys came marching towards Chenle, who started to wonder if he should follow the cat under the car, but they were interrupted by the bell of the school. 

“Hey, let’s leave it, gotta go to class.”

“Yeah, I already have two strikes. If I get detention again, my mom threatened to cut my weekly gaming time by half.”

Chenle watched the three guys leave, with raised eyebrows.

What school bullies cared about classes and had restricted gaming time? That really was lame. Even Chenle didn’t have restricted gaming time. Well, technically, he had, but he usually went to the gaming arcade so his mom would never know…

There was something rubbing against his ankles and Chenle looked down to find the black cat circling his legs while meowing softly. 

“Hi there. Those were some dumbasses, huh?” the cat hissed and looked at him angrily.

“Why is there a plaster on your fur, did that get stuck to you somewhere? Hey, let me help you take it off.” Chenle suggested and tried to get close enough without getting scratched. But apparently, the cat wasn’t going to attack him and let him remove the sticky bandage. There was a bald spot, formed just like a crescent, under it.

Chenle stared at the moon and the cat stared back at him, before hopping away and jumping onto a car.

In the distance, the second chime announced the beginnings of classes and Chenle screamed in surprise.

“Shit! I forgot! Oh no, I’m so late! Bye baldy, I have to go!”

 

Despite the record-breaking dash to the classroom, Mrs. Kim made him stand in the back for being late and added another tally to her list. It probably looked like a forest behind his name already.

“Alright, I’m going to return your English tests. Please have them looked at by your parents and return tomorrow.” 

Chenle’s stomach grumbled and he wondered if Mrs. Kim would notice him snacking on the chocolate bar he knew he had in the side of his bag. She was busy telling their classes’ resident geniuses how well they had done, so surely she wasn’t paying him any mind…

“Zhong Chenle! What are you doing, eating in class? This sort of constant distraction and lack of attention is why your grades are on a constant fall to never-seen lows.” Mrs. Kim snarled, and Chenle looked up from his snack guiltily. 

“I’m sorry! I was hungry, and I’m still growing.” He mumbled across the bar. She held up his English test on which a bright red 30% was written.

“I wish you were hungry for knowledge once, and thought about mental growth, instead of physical.” 

“Thir….thirty percent…” Chenle muttered, taking the paper from her hand.

 

Lunch break came much too late for Chenle’s empty stomach, and he had long forgotten about the failed English test, however, Yerim smoothly slipped onto his desk, grinning.

“What did you get on your test? Oh, right, thirty percent!” Yerim teased, popping open the lid of her lunch.

“Why did you have to remind me?” Chenle whined, stealing a fried shrimp from her.

“Hey, that’s mine.” Yerim tried to grab something from him in revenge, but Chenle poked her hand with his chopsticks, keeping her off.

“Stop teasing him, because he did bad on his test. You know there’s not much going on in his head that doesn’t have to do with food or singing.” Jisung giggled, and Chenle started taking some of his food, too. He deserved it.

“Stop it! That’s mine! I need my energy!”

“Well, so do I!” Chenle grinned with a full mouth.

“As if, you shorty don’t need half as much as me.” Jisung frowned, and Chenle started poking his arm with his chopsticks. Until the third year of middle school, Jisung and him had been the same height, maybe him even being a hint taller, but then, Jisung had hit an ongoing growth spurt, while Chenle… well. He was still waiting for his.

It was totally going to come. Some day.

“Guys, please stop being disgusting, oh my god, you eat with those, gross.” Yerim snorted while picking up her spoon from where it had fallen to the floor.

“Anyway, did you hear? Sailor V appeared last night, it’s all over the news.” Jisung announced.

“Who’s Sailor V?” Chenle asked, blinking at his friends in confusion.

“You don’t know who Sailor V is?” Yerim yelped.

“Are you living under a rock? I know you spend way too much time at Crown Game Centre, but seriously?” Jisung made an appalled grimace.

“Sailor V is a crime fighter, like a Superhero, who has captured criminals much faster than the police in the last weeks, or even finding them before the official forces did. And he’s said to be around our age, though no one is really sure, because, of course, no one knows who he is. But there’s a ton of pictures. I follow the official Sailor V fan site on Instagram, look!” 

Yerim shoved her phone into Chenle’s face. The picture showed a guy with bright blonde hair, dressed in a white shirt, that had a blue sailor collar and knee-length shorts as well as a red tie, posing with his hands in a v-sign on the roof of a house.

“Why is he on that roof, that seems unsafe.” Chenle muttered. Yerim grabbed her phone from his hands, groaning.

“Oh my god, that guy has something like super powers, standing on a rooftop is nothing for him. Ah. He’s so cool, and handsome, and dreamy. I mean, look at that smile…” she stared at her phone.

“Dunno, the picture was sorta blurry.” Chenle shrugged.

“Anyway, it’s just typical, that you don’t know who Sailor V is. Seriously, that’s like… general knowledge these days.” Jisung stated.

“Oh, yes, then, tell me, Mr. general knowledge, who won the LoL tournament on last night’s Celeb League? That’s like… general knowledge these days.” Chenle imitated the way Jisung spoke.

“You…” Jisung glared at him.

“Please don’t start fighting over pointless things. Say, Jisung, your mom is holding a sale in her store? And you don’t tell your great friends and get them special discounts and early access? I am hurt!” Yerim looked up from her phone with a pout.

“A sale? What for?” Chenle asked. Jisung’s mother owned a jewellery shop that sold all different sorts of accessories at different prices. Business was running smoothly, from what he knew, so why was she holding a sale?

“I don’t know. Mom’s been kinda weird for a few days ever since she started that.”

“Whatever, I’m sure she’s just stressed. I want to go after school, I want new earrings, or a ring? Ah, after doing so well on my test I’m sure my dad will give me some pocket money to spare.”

Chenle sighed. After that test, he didn’t even need to bother trying. Also, he didn’t have his ears pierced, so it was kind of pointless to begin with. Maybe he should get them done... Jisung had gotten them pierced after they graduated middle school and Chenle often found himself staring at them when he was bored. It looked cool.

“Well, you can go, if you want to, I have cram school.” Jisung shrugged. Yerim frowned and turned at Chenle.

“Then, you’re coming with me. You don’t have anything better to do, anyway.”

Chenle tried to protest that he had to go to the Game Centre, because his favourite part timer was on shift, but he realised it was not only pointless, but more material for endless teasing, so, he shut up.

 

To say “The Jewellery Palace” was crowded when they got there would be the understatement of the century.

“Wow, I had no idea she’d attract this many people.” Yerim muttered, as they shoved themselves past the displays where a surprising number of gems sparkled.

“I’m surprised this hasn’t sold out yet.” Chenle muttered, staring at a green stone. It was really pretty, so many sides reflecting the light, making it sparkle despite the dark colour.

“Hello? Earth to Zhong Chenle?” Yerim waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his stupor. 

“Yes?”

“I said, Jisung’s mom is over there, let’s say hi!”

Mrs. Park was holding a megaphone, announcing more incredible deals. Chenle was strongly reminded of a market hall, when this used to be a more sophisticated store, but no one of the busy customers seemed to mind.

“Hello Mrs. Park.” Yerim chirped. She dropped the megaphone and looked at them with a frozen smile.

“Hello, welcome…”

“We were wondering, if there were some special deals, since we’re Jisung’s friends.” Yerim continued on, while Chenle hesitated.

How come Mrs. Park seemed to not remember their names? The three had been an inseparable trio since they were toddlers. But Jisung had said, she had been acting weird. Maybe, it as the stress?

“Of course, of course, come here darling!” Mrs. Park swiped them away to the front desk, where she pulled out a ring.

“This is originally 1 Million Won, but I will give it to you for 2 thousand!” she announced. Chenle wondered how much of a discount that was. Damn, per cent calculation had never been his forte. But it seemed a lot.

“2k, instead of 1 million?” Yerim screeched.

“I’ll take it!” a middle-aged woman hollered, shoving them aside, and a second later the desk was swarmed by women eager to get the insane deal. 

Yerim and Chenle crawled out of the masses.

“Well, that was that.” She sighed, straightening out her uniform skirt.

“Feels like the hunger games in here.” Chenle muttered, watching the women scream at each other.

“Yeah… I don’t know, Mrs Park seems really off. Maybe we should just leave, I’m not that desperate to get a cheap ring.” Yerim scratched her head.

“Thank the lord. I really wanted to check the new game Crown’s getting today, anyway.” Chenle beamed and they made their way outside.

“Right, that surely has nothing to do with your favourite part-timer working today, riiiight?” Yerim giggled. Chenle turned his head.

“No. Obviously.”

“How about you go home and study some English, so you don’t do as terrible next time instead?”

“Why did you have to remind me? When my mom sees…” Chenle pulled the paper from his bag, looking at the 30% mocking him. “Ah, damn it!” he whined and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it over his shoulder. He’d just tell Mrs. Kim their dog ate it.

Yerim looked behind them, squeaking.

“Chenle, you hit someone with that!”

He turned, suddenly remembering that gravity existed, and the test had to come back down eventually. And the ball of paper was, indeed, on someone’s head, who pulled it out of his hair and opened it.

“Thirty percent?” the guy asked, and Chenle noticed to his absolute horror, that he was wearing their school’s uniform. “That’s… really low.”

He lowered the paper and stared straight at Chenle.

“Is that yours?”

Chenle yelped, darted forwards and ripped the test from the stranger’s hands.

“That’s none of your business!” his voice came out higher pitched from his panic, as he tried to make the evidence of his failure disappear into his bag.

“You know, you should maybe be studying a bit harder, dolphin boy.”

“Dol…phin? Hey! What’s it to you? It’s none of your business, if I get 30, 20 or ten percent on my tests, who do you think you are? Rude!” Chenle poked his tongue out and swirled around, grabbing Yerim to all but run down the street and get away.

 

Chenle had intended to go home and do his homework. He really had. But Crown Game Centre had a big poster in the window with the boy Yerim had shown him earlier. Well, in comic form, but it was definitely him, the name Sailor V in bold, red letters all over, announcing the release of a new arcade game.

“Man… he lives the life… catching bad guys, having super powers, getting his own game and not having to worry over tests and stupid strangers judging them. I want that.” Chenle felt a small tear in his eye, but he sniffed it away and turned down the street, straight home.

 

“Welcome home. I met Jisung earlier, he told me you got your English tests back.” His mother smiled warmly, waiting in the entrance hall. Chenle almost fell back out the door, not having expected her standing there.

“He got a 98%. So? How did you do?” she asked, still smiling warmly.

“I – um – er- you see – it’s just…” Chenle tried hard to become one with the door.

“Let me see.” She extended her hand. Chenle wordlessly passed over the paper. There was a moment of quiet, before his mom started waving the pan spatula, she was holding.

“Chenle, how dare you come home with a grade like this? I am not going to house lazy bums like you! Go back to school and study at the library until midnight the least!”

With a swift push, Chenle found himself outside.

“Mama!” he immediately started knocking against the door, tears pooling in his eyes for real.

“I don’t want to hear it!”

“Mama, please let me inside!” Chenle wailed.

“Oh? What are you doing here?” a deep voice asked from behind him, and Chenle turned, to see his older brother come from the elevator, his big eyes even wider than normal.

“Did you get kicked out again?” He bent down to Chenle’s inferior height, patting his hair.

“I didn’t do well on my English exam.” Chenle sniffled and got wrapped into a tight, warm hug. 

“Ah, come here, let your older brother cheer you up! You can still marry rich!” 

“Yukhei, stop putting nonsense into his head!” their mother suddenly ripped the door open.

“What? He’s cute and pretty and adorable? He’d make a great trophy husband!” Yukhei started squeezing the baby fat in Chenle’s cheeks.

Their mother shook her head in exasperation but let Chenle back inside.

He tried to do his homework, but he got very tired over the course of the first question, so Chenle opted for a small power nap instead, planning to definitely do the exercises when he woke up. Totally.

He was back in Candy paradise, when a loud bang ripped him back to consciousness. 

He jerked up on his bed and noticed that he wasn’t alone in the room. A black cat was on his window still from where it jumped onto the mattress, slowly creeping closer.

“How did you get in here?” Chenle muttered. They were on the fifth floor in a city apartment house. What the hell? Then he suddenly noticed the bald spot on the cat’s forehead.

“Oh, baldy, it’s you!” he beamed, extending his hand to pet it, when it suddenly spoke in a gentle male voice.

“Please stop calling me baldy, it makes me really self-conscious.”

Chenle blinked at the black cat, before jumping off his bed “It talks!”

The cat cleared its (his?) throat, even putting up his paw in a very human manner, sitting down on the covers. 

“My name is Kun. I’ve been looking for you Chenle.”

How on earth did the cat know his name? And why was there a talking cat? Cats did not talk!

“Thank you for rescuing me earlier, that plaster was really inconvenient, it keeps me from accessing my magic. I was walking around aimlessly for days. Anyway, I found you now, so that’s what’s important.”

Right! He was dreaming! He had laid down to nap, after all.

“Good night.” Chenle muttered, and dropped his head on his bed, closing his eyes, hoping to go back to Candy land, or even wake up without a talking cat around.

“Chenle! This isn’t a dream.” There was someone poking his head repeatedly. “Chenle. Hey!” 

He ignored the tapping, but then, there was a sound, like in a video game when you received a reward, followed by something dropping on his bed and Chenle peeked up to see what had happened.

“Ha, got you!” the cat – Kun – seemed very pleased with himself. “This is for you.” He pushed a brooch over the blanket. It was round, with a carved line, so the left looked like a crescent, embedded in a full moon, but otherwise plain.

Chenle carefully picked it up. It was heavy, high quality, and shone in the lights of his bedroom.

“It’s really pretty.” He mumbled, rubbing over the sleek surface. 

“There’s a lot of strange things going on in Neo City these days. Things the police can’t handle, because they’re from a force they have no control over, no idea of the power it actually holds. You’re the only one who can actually fight them! Are you listening?”

“What?” Chenle looked up from the brooch. “Yes!”

The cat seemed to frown. “I said, you’re this city’s guardian! It’s your mission to find the lost prince and the other guardians.”

“Oh. That’s a good idea for a game, like, a realistic setting!”

“It’s not a game. It’s actually happening.”

Chenle raised an eyebrow.

“And me, a regular High school student with bad grades, has to fight them? Isn’t there anyone more qualified… like… the police, for example?” 

“Hey, don’t give me that attitude. It’s you, because you hold the magic of a plant. Believe me, if I got to choose I wouldn’t be here babysitting in cat form either.”

“I’m not a baby…”

“Well, in that case you can go and fight against the evil trying to take over Neo City, can’t you?”

“But I haven’t had dinner yet.”

Kun groaned and stomped his front paws. 

“There’s no time for that! We have a monster sucking the energy from countless women and men to deliver to the enemy as we speak!”

“Okay.” Chenle got up. “What do I need to bright to the fight to stop them? A pen? It’s mightier than the sword, after all.”

“No. Give me strength, I didn’t sign up for this.” Kun muttered, before loudly announcing: “Repeat after me: Moon Prism Power – make up.”

“Moon Prism Power – make up?” Chenle echoed, and suddenly, it felt like someone had flicked him on the forehead for a moment, the colours of the rainbow flashing before his eyes.

Just a second later, it was gone just as fast as it had come. Chenle blinked a few times. There was something on his head, something heavy that hadn’t been there before. He touched his hair and found something made from metal sitting in it, curving over his forehead where a bump was.

“The fuck?” Chenle mumbled, trying to see, which was pointless.

“Language, please.” Kun exhorted.

“What is that?”

“That’s a tiara. Works great in offence when transformed.”

“What now?”

“I’ll explain that later, come on, we don’t have all day. Like I said, our enemy is getting to their goal as we speak.”

Chenle caught glimpse of himself in the mirror in his closet and his jaw dropped. His black hair was suddenly a light caramel shade and his shirt had a royal blue sailor collar, that matched the shorts he definitely didn’t remember putting on. It was topped off with a pink ribbon, that snaked around the wide collar and a choker in the same colour with a small crescent attached at the front. There definitely was a golden tiara on his head, topped off with a pink stone. The colour scheme continued to his feet, his outfit topped off with hot pink sneakers.

The clothing reminded him of someone…

“Oh, and you shouldn’t use your real name. You don’t want anyone to find out who you are. There’s a spell that protects you, but it can be broken by your real name, so only use your guardian name when you’re transformed.” Kun advised.

“And what is my guardian name?”

“Sailor Moon.”

 

Kun made him jump from his window, which Chenle only did, with a small yelp, because he was still quite sure he was dreaming, only to find himself not mashed to the ground like a pancake, but safely landing on the pink sneakers his magical makeover had given him.

He blindly followed the cat through the deserted night streets of Neo City to The Jewellery Palace. 

“Why are we back here?” Chenle asked. All dark, the store looked slightly creepy.

“Our enemy has chosen this as their headquarters this time. So inside we go!”

“Wait. I don’t think it’s a good idea to march into a closed jewellery store, there’s things like alarms and they’d probably thing I’m a thief.”

“Do you take me for an amateur? I disable that hours ago.” Kun rolled his eyes. 

Right. Your local cat from tech support.

“What are you waiting for, Sailor Moon?”

Chenle was about to list his concerns, when he heard someone scream from inside, and not just anyone: Jisung!

“That’s Jisung!” Chenle stared at Kun in horror, who just nodded his head at the door.

Chenle kicked against the door knob that easily gave way, so easily, he stumbled into the store.

“Hey! Stop it!” he yelled, while taking a few steps to regain his balance. In the faint light he could make out a tall figure in what seemed to be a long, black dress.

He blinked, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the figure was holding Jisung in a choke hold, but their head was turned 180 degrees, to face Chenle, the face a grimace of wrinkles and huge holes where the eyes should be.

Chenle whimpered.

“And you are?” the monster, holding Jisung, asked, the voice scratchy and deep.

“I… I…” Chenle looked at Kun for help, who gestured at his forehead. Bald spot… oh! Moon! Right.

“I’m Sailor Moon! And you better let that harmless beanpole of a boy go, I know he couldn’t have harmed you, even if he tried.” There. That was a good opening line. Kun facepalmed. Or face-pawed?

There was some grunting from Jisung that Chenle couldn’t make out. Whatever.

“Sailor Moon? Never heard of you.” The monster let Jisung drop to the ground, who immediately started coughing violently. Chenle was about to check if he was alright, but the monster opened her arms and suddenly the crowd of customers, that he hadn’t even noticed were still in the store, rose from where they seemed to have been sleeping.

The first one tried to get Chenle, who screamed and jumped out of her way, only to almost run into the arms of another.

“What the? Ah!” Chenle bounced around the displays, trying to dodge the Zombie like women and men.

He tripped and scratched open his knee. It hurt!

Unfortunately, that meant that he actually wasn’t dreaming. Until now, he had still considered that an option. But you didn’t hurt in dreams.

And unfortunately, the sleepwalking shoppers had him surrounded, smiling creepily.

“Kun! Kun, what do I do?” Chenle wailed, scooting backwards until his back hit the wall.

“You fight back, of course!” Kun was suddenly beside him. “You must defeat the monster, to break the curse.”

Chenle watched in terror, as said monster started rising from the ground on the other side of the store, the black dress gently flapping around her legs. At least, the zombie-shoppers were just standing there, waiting for more commands instead of ripping him to shreds, so that was good.

“Oh my god, I don’t know how! Why is this happening to me? I wanna go home!” Chenle wailed. The monster started to extend its arm, that had claws on it, and he tried to scoot back further, but the wall wouldn’t let him. She was definitely going for his throat, coming closer, and closer…

Suddenly, something came flying form the side, stabbing the arm.

The monster jerked backwards, and Chenle turned, gaping at the figure that stood in the tall window. He couldn’t see much, but it was a man in a tuxedo, with a top hat and a fancy coat, that had was deep red on the inside.

Tacky as hell.

“Who are you?” The monster yelled, obviously having spotted the guy in the window as well. Now, the wind from outside picked up his coat, making it waft gently. 

“I’m Tuxedo Mask. Going home won’t solve your problems, Sailor Moon.”

“Excuse me, how is this your business?” Chenle rose from the ground, bristling at the comment.

“He’s right. You need to take her down! Take your tiara and call: Moon Tiara Action! Then throw it at her.” Kun nagged from the side.

“Why should I do something stupid like that?” Chenle complained, which brought the monster’s attention back to him.

“Just do it!” 

Since he didn’t have any better ideas about the situation at hand, Chenle pulled the metal off his head, balancing it between his fingers.

“Moon Tiara Action.” He aimed for the monster, and the tiara turned into a glowing frisbee, hitting her right in the chest. Her body crumbled into sparkling dust, that evaporated into nothing, and the tiara cluttered to the ground, back to metal.

The army of Zombies fainted, and Chenle hopped over them to retrieve his accessory. That was actually a neat thing to have.

“Good job, Sailor Moon.” Someone said from the side, and he turned to see the tuxedo guy still in the window. “I’ll remember you.” And with that, he turned, wrapping himself into his cape, and jumping into the night.

“Wow, who does he think he is? Batman?” Chenle muttered. 

“See, you did it!” Kun proudly said, nudging his ankle. “Let’s go home, you still have homework to do, if I remember right.”

“What? I need to fight crime and still do homework? I thought it was only one of the two!” Chenle complained loudly.

“I heard you were slacking off in school! As a guardian, you have to be a good role model for children, so doing your homework is a given.” Kun started explaining.

Chenle followed the cat, and they both didn’t notice that there was someone behind the counter who took a picture of the new born guardian from the back.

 

“Your mom’s famous now! Taken prisoner in her own store!” Yerim squeaked.

She was disturbing Chenle’s nap on the desk, but he was too tired to whine. Kun had made him do all his homework, all of it, after returning home last night, claiming that he had already slept six hours in the evening. It had just been a power nap!

“I’m just glad she’s back to normal. But that woman who took her place… I’m telling you, she wasn’t human. The police say this new boy is a scam, just like Sailor V, but I know what I saw. And they never found her. Because she fell to dust!” Jisung insisted. 

“Well, I think Sailor Moon is a really pretty name. But these pictures, seriously Jisung, I can barely make anything out, apart from that he seems to be wearing shorts.” 

Chenle snatched her phone to look at the snap shot himself. To his relief, she was right. It was just a silhouette of himself against the neon lights from the streets, and a cat to his left. 

“Wow, the picture has 2 million likes?” Chenle gasped.

“Jisung’s basically internet famous now. You should start a fan page for him, like the one on Sailor V.” Yerim joked.

“No!” Chenle yelped. Kun had said something about a spell, but it was Jisung they were talking about. He couldn’t find this out, at least not yet.

“Why would I follow some random dude around the streets? That’s like a crazy stalker, who’s in love with their idol.” Jisung snorted. “Not to mention, isn’t he sort of a copy cat?”

“Hello? I think he’s really admirable for saving your sorry ass!” Chenle complained.

“You didn’t even know who Sailor V was until yesterday, though.” Yerim chipped in.

“Well, I guess he’s sort of cool.” Jisung shrugged, and Chenle beamed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mercury

“Wake up!”

Chenle turned around.

“I said wake up, you’ll be late!” Something light started jumping around on him.

“Five more minutes.”

“There’ve already been ten more minutes, stand up, or I will scratch you, this is not a joke!” 

Chenle groaned and blinked into Kun’s face. He wondered if the pet store down the street took back cats without receipts.

 

“Good morning.” His mother chirped, when Chenle stumbled into the kitchen for breakfast.

It had been three days since Kun had come into his life, and that night at the Jewellery Palace with all the magic and fighting, that Chenle was still very surprised had actually happened. But there was news articles and new Instagram fan pages to prove it was true.

Getting his parents to allow him to keep Kun had been a bit harder, however after some nagging and Yukhei picking up the cat and starting to cuddle him until he had bitten him, which luckily hadn’t stopped his brother from expressing his undying love for the animal, they had given in.

“It’s Saturday, and you’re up before noon? Are you feeling alright, Lele?” his mother asked, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

“Of course, I am. Luna needs to be fed.” Chenle muttered, snaking out of her grab.

Kun had seethed when he had found out Chenle had told his parents to call him Luna. But if Chenle couldn’t use his real name while fighting as Sailor Moon, Kun couldn’t use his while parading as a regular cat – simple as that. And the bald patch looked like a moon, so Luna really was a reasonable choice and so creative, when he could have gone with something like ‘blacky’.

“If I had known, getting a pet would suddenly make you such a mature, reasonable young man, we would have gotten one years ago.” His father proudly boomed.

 

Chenle’s favourite part about the weekend was, that there was no school, and no school meant no homework, so no nagging Kun. 

“Hello Chenle. I haven’t seen you on Wednesday, I missed you!” 

“Hi Sicheng-Hyung!” Chenle smiled, feeling the heat rush to his face, as it usually did when Sicheng spoke to him. There was something about the other, his deep voice, his handsome face and endless patience and politeness, that made Chenle’s heart beat faster.

“We have a few new games, do you like Sailor V? The game is really fun, and you can get a reward if you do well, the machine just throws it out.”

“Really? That’s so cool.”

“I can show you how it works if you want to?”

“Yes, please.” Chenle all but bounced in place from excitement.

The graphics of the game were simply, like arcade games usually were, however, the key combinations were different. First of all, there were so many, and the animated figure switched from kicks, to punches, to throwing different kinds of beams.

And actually getting past the enemies was much harder than normally, as they evolved once you thought you had them beaten. 

Chenle was hooked immediately.

“It’s hard, right?”

He startled up from the screen, that flashed “game over” in red letters.

“But it’s so much fun!”

“Let me show you some tricks, I’ve been playing it a lot, too, and figured some things out by myself.”

Chenle immediately scooted to the side, letting Sicheng sit down next to him and take over.

He managed to clear five levels, until the enemy got the better of him, and Chenle clapped excitedly.

“You’re really good!”

“Ah, it’s nothing, just practice. Here, the next round is on me.” Sicheng smiled and threw a new coin into the console that immediately blinked back to the start screen.

“Thank you!” Chenle stared at the older with deep admiration in his eyes.

It turned out to be a very enjoyable weekend.

 

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end, and Mr. Choi announced a project they’d have to do in teams of two for the next weeks.

“Are you doing the project with me?” Chenle leaned over the table. Jisung had a dangling, silver cross in his ear today.

“Na, I’m with Yerim.”

“What? Doesn’t she partner with Sooyoung?” Chenle yelped, sitting up straight.

“I asked her, because you missed all three deadlines last time and I had to do the project all on my own. I told you I wasn’t going to do another one with you again.” Jisung deadpanned.

“What? I thought you were kidding!” Chenle whined, trying to pout his way into getting Jisung as his project partner. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to do it with him, and losing his partner to Yerim didn’t sit right with him.

“Quite serious. Sorry, Lele.”

“But who should I partner with then?” Chenle complained.

“Well, in the hopes that you actually get a good grade this time, I arranged for a wonderful project partner for you.” Mrs. Choi suddenly announced from the side. Chenle almost fell off his chair in surprise, but caught himself last minute on the edge of his desk.

She shoved a boy forward. “Lee Jeno agreed to work with you this time. Please try your hardest.” Mrs. Choi grinned, and left them there.

Chenle blinked up at Jeno. He had never talked a word to the other outside of class. In class, he usually gave all the right answers, never slacking off. Chenle had no idea what sort of person he was, other than he didn’t seem to have a lot of friends… or… any friends really. And he always got the top spot of the class, usually even the year, in tests.

“I’m so sorry you got me as your partner, but I’ll do my best!” Chenle grinned, and Jeno smiled back. He looked cute and he had a strong eye smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get a good result together.” Jeno assured. Jisung scoffed next to Chenle.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” 

He kicked his best friend in the shin. Hard. Twice, for good measure, and Jisung whined under his breath.

 

Chenle had intended to slip away from Kun and go to the arcade, even though Sicheng wasn’t working today, but Jeno stood next to his desk with a small smile when the bells chimed. 

“Hey. I have an hour before cram school, so we can get started on the project. Are you free?”

Chenle’s jaw dropped and he definitely heard Yerim snicker somewhere.

“I…” No, he had important game business to take care of! But Jeno’s smile was really cute and he was nice enough to put up with him, unlike his traitorous friends. “Yeah.”

“Great.”

Jeno greeted the librarian like an old friend, while Chenle stared around. There were so many shelves, full of books… he got a headache just from looking. Jeno lead them down the corridors between them, to an area with big tables and chairs cluttered around. There were some other pupils, discussing things among themselves, seemingly working in groups.

It was like an alternate reality.

“I already scanned the book list Mrs. Kim gave us.” Jeno started the moment they had sat down. Chenle blinked at him. What book list?

“I figured we split it up in the middle, that way it’s even? Do you have a preference? I’ve read some of them before, while studying.”

“What book list?” Chenle asked bluntly. Jeno’s smile froze just a little bit.

 

It turned out you were required to read for the project. It was shocking, really. At least Jeno had assigned the books he had already read before to Chenle, just to make sure he didn’t come to wrong conclusions from his reading.

Afterwards, he had just given him the list to find the books in the vast expense of shelves, so they could borrow them out today and start reading immediately.

It was fine. Chenle wasn’t a baby.

Only, finding the books was actually much harder than anticipated. Sometimes, the numbers just stopped and he had to find where they went on. He was sure he took three times as long and the moment he found the last book, he angrily scrunched up the paper on which Jeno had written his titles and threw it with an annoyed groan.

“Excuse me? Do I look like a trash can?” Someone complained, and Chenle jerked around, losing two of his books that smashed onto the ground.

There was a guy, pulling his paper from his hair. And he looked awfully familiar…

“Do you always throw around paper? That’s called littering! You should take better care of the environment, Dolphin boy.” The guy frowned.

Chenle reached forward to grab it from his hand, scanning his name tag in the process: Mark Lee, in Romanji, how pretentious. 

“No, I don’t. You’re right, I did mix you up with a trash can. Maybe take care of that perm, and it won’t happen anymore.” Chenle chirped, quickly retrieving his books from the floor and fleeing before there was any backlash. That Mark-guy stared at him with an open mouth.

 

“Did you find everything? I was worried you got lost.” Jeno blinked up at him.

“Yeah, just had a small encounter with someone I don’t like.” Chenle snorted and quickly sat down, expecting more instructions.

“Ah. Okay, well, I have cram school now, so how about we read the chapters until tomorrow, so we can get started at the questions?” Jeno suggested. Chenle stared at him in horror. There were four books in front of him and he had to read at least two chapters in each.

“But we don’t have to turn it in for another two weeks.” Chenle weakly muttered.

“Yes, but I like getting things done quickly, so I can cross them off my list.”

“You have a list?”

“I have cram school every day, plus homework, plus mock exams…”

“Mock exams…” Chenle whispered, wondering if it was too late to pray for Jeno’s soul. He must have signed it to the devil!

“Studying is the only thing I’m good at, so I do it a lot.” Jeno chuckled and Chenle’s heart sunk. 

“There’s no way that is true! Okay, how about this: tomorrow, I show you something that’s really fun, even if you’re not very good at it, and we answer the questions another day?” 

“You want to spend more time than necessary with me?” Jeno asked, obviously surprised.

“Sure, why not? You’ve been nice so far.”

“Really? I…. thank you. I guess the questions could wait another day.” Jeno fumbled with the sheet, but Chenle saw the happy smile on his face. 

 

Unfortunately, Chenle really didn’t want to let Jeno down, after he had been so sweet. And that meant, having to read all the chapters he had gotten assigned, on top of homework. 

His brain felt liquidised in his head, and the clock read 10 pm, when he had only gotten through the first book. Kun was on the bed, cleaning his fur.

“I wanna die.” Chenle collapsed on the book.

“Don’t be silly. A little reading won’t kill you. An enemy might.” Kun drily commented.

“You don’t get any say! You’re a cat, for fuck’s sake! I wanna be a cat, too, sleep all day, nag people, sleep some more.”

“Language. And if you think I sleep all day, you’re severely mistaken. I have to do research, find the other guardians, and the missing prince.” Kun complained. Like that was actually hard work. Chenle would happily waltz through Neo City and look for a fancy fairy tale prince in his stead.

 

Jeno timidly stepped over the threshold of Crown.

“Aren’t these places 19+?” he whispered. Like no one would have stopped two boys in school uniforms, if it was actually restricted.

“Not at all. There’s not betting or anything going on here, after all. It’s just games.” Chenle chirped and made a beeline for the Sailor V game. Over the weekend, he had only managed to get past level 2 and his competitive side had awoken.

Jeno stared with wide eyes as Chenle threw in a coin and the game tingled to life. 

“Alright, there’s different key combinations for different attacks. This game is really hard, but it’s super fun.”

“I really like Sailor V.” Jeno admitted.

“Oh, really? Well, then it’s perfect!”

Chenle demonstrated the game once, and then proceeded to watch Jeno skip through one stage after another. 

“How are you doing this?” Chenle screamed, when the “mission clear, Level 50” blinked on the screen, shaking Jeno a little.

“I don’t know, the combinations follow a logic. I just follow that logic.”

“You’re so good! Oh my god!” Chenle knew he was still screaming, but he couldn’t help it. He was so excited. 

“Oh no, I’m late!” Jeno suddenly yelped and jumped off the chair, leaving Sailor V to immediately get killed by the monster.

“What?”

“I have cram school. Sorry Chenle! We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

He watched Jeno run from the arcade and slowly sat down on the now vacant chair. A bright blue USB stick suddenly caught his attention, lying next to where Jeno’s bag had been.

Chenle picked it up. It was probably Jeno’s right? There was a name in silver printed on it “Crystal Seminar”

Wait! He knew that! It was that crazy expensive academy, where you got extra courses to guarantee you a 99% score on the college entrance exam. It had been in the news for a while. Jeno went there? 

He had to be even smarter than he already knew.

Chenle suddenly felt very inadequate, sitting in the arcade, so he pocketed the stick and waddled home.

 

“And where have you been?” Kun’s tail gently swayed from one side to another, but Chenle didn’t let that fool him.

“Aaa-I spend the afternoon with Jeno. Look, he lost this, he goes to that Crystal Academy thing!” Chenle waved the USB drive and Kun’s posture switched from angry to curious.

“Crystal Academy? I’ve been monitoring them for days!”

“What for? Do you want to take the college entrance exam?” 

“Haha. The energy around the building is off. It’s a strong hint that our enemies might be there, doing their dirty work, collecting energy off innocent humans.” Kun growled.

Chenle immediately grabbed the brooch he now always carried in his pocket. A spark of magic arched from the metal to his hand.

“Let us check what’s on that stick!”

Chenle wondered, if it really was such a good idea to use the stick on which you suspected malicious content on his own laptop, but Kun was very quick to act and before he had even voiced concerns over permanent damage the program was already up and running.

Chenle winced at the high tone that came from the speakers. It gave him a headache almost immediately. 

Kun was busy clicking through pages and pages of exam questions, and Chenle tried to hold his ears shut. “Kun, there’s this noise, do you hear it?”

“Yes, I do. I think this is just what I expected. The high frequency sound disturbs your natural energy, so they can easily access it and drain you.” Kun explained. “These all seem fine… regardless. This is highly suspicious! We should go an investigate at the academy.”

Kun closed the tabs.

“Let’s go there, pretending to return the stick to Jeno and try and see as much as possible.” 

 

Of course, a fancy academy was in a fancy, high rise glass sky scraper. Chenle had expected nothing less, but it was still impressive.

“I wouldn’t want to ride three subways stops every day, just for a cram school.” He complained, while Kun had his craws deeply embedded in his jacket, obviously scared by the crowds of people passing them. Chenle had suggested carrying him, because he’d surely gotten squashed by someone if he had tried to walk.

“Yes I know, that’s why your grades are at 50%, and Jeno’s are at 100.”

“I did better on my last test.”

It was likely because Kun made him study, but Chenle wouldn’t go so far and admit that. 

“Can I just walk in here?” he wondered, staring at the big sliding doors in front of them. There was a sign which informed the visitors which companies resided in the building, and the Crystal Seminar seemed to have the top levels for themselves.

“Well, I do have another trick up my sleeve…”

“Yo, dude.” Chenle jerked around. He knew that voice. “Did that cat just talk?”

Mark Lee stared at Kun on Chenle’s arm.

“What? Ahahahahahah.” He started laughing hysterically and the other boy winced at the volume. “Don’t be silly, it’s a cat! Cats don’t talk, oh my god, that’s basic knowledge, ahahahahaa.” 

Mark narrowed his eyes. “Right.”

“Anyway, see you around, ramen-head.” Chenle waved and darted off to the elevators.

“Bye, dolphin-boy. Have fun studying, maybe you can learn about environmental protection.”

Chenle just poked his tongue out.

 

“That was close.” He muttered, when the doors had slid closed.

“You tell me.” Kun groaned. “Press level 26, the one where it says Crystal Academy. Oh, and here’s your student ID.” Kun suddenly had a small card in his mouth, that he nudged into Chenle’s arm.

“Did you just fake a student ID?” Chenle gasped.

“Maybe. It’s for the greater good!”

“Yes, yes.” The elevator dinged, and the door slipped open, revealing a marble tiled reception area with an amazing view over the city. 

“Good afternoon. Welcome back. Please sign in here.” A woman greeted. She was dressed in light grey, but her movements were like a robot’s, which took Chenle aback immediately. He managed to follow the signing in process without problem, and no one seemed to even notice the cat on his arm.

“Let’s check the rooms.” Kun whispered, and Chenle started going down the hallway to their right. Chenle carefully poked his head into the first. There were rows, and rows of computers, with pupils sitting behind them staring into the screens. The high-pitched beep he had heard from the program on the USB was incredibly loud in here and Chenle wanted nothing but to hold his ears shut, so he wouldn’t hear it anymore.

No one seemed to notice him, and he slipped back outside, closing the door carefully.

“We’re definitely in the right place.” Kun confirmed.

“And what now?” Chenle whispered, sneaking to the next door.

“We find who’s in charge and take them out, just like last time. Easy.”

“Great, what if I scratch open my knee again?”

“Can you please worry about people getting seriously hurt here, drained to a point where they could die?” Kun hissed back. Wow, rude, Chenle’s knee wasn’t worth worrying over?

He looked into the next room. It was essentially the same, all rows of PCs and pupils, but this time there was someone walking around the rows, dressed in a dark red coat and skirt.

She looked up, having noticed Chenle while no one else had, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“What are you doing here? You should be studying, not nosing around.” She snarled and started walking towards the door.

“That’s her. Get out of here and transform! Right now!” Kun urgently whispered. Chenle slammed the door shot and rushed to the other side of the hallway. There was no one around, anyway, so he said the words from last time.

“Moon Prism Power – make up.”

Just a second later, his school uniform was replaced with the Sailor Costume.

And not a moment too late. The door he had checked burst open, and the woman in red came marching down the corridor. With every step she took towards him, she started shifting, from a smartly dressed woman, to a monster with dark red skin, and the same, terrifying black holes where her eyes should be, the fake-mom had had last time.

“Not again.” Chenle squeaked, and scrambled to open a door, get away from her.

“Where are you going, Sailor Moon? You have to defeat her!” Kun protested, but Chenle already dashed through the rows of pupils who didn’t even notice him.

“What are you doing here?” someone suddenly asked and Chenle startled around to see Jeno look straight at him, surprise on his face.

“I… I’m…” The door was smashed open with so much force it splintered, and the red skinned monster stomped into the room.

“What’s that?” Jeno screeched.

“That’s… your teacher, who’s actually a monster! And I’m here to defeat her! I always knew that teachers were secretly demons.” Chenle explained, muttering the last sentence.

“And who are you? You don’t look equipped to fight… that.” Jeno pointed at the monster, who was currently growing that looked like blades from her hands.

“Right? You’d think they’d a least give me armour. Or knee pads.” Chenle complained.

“Will you just shut up and do your job, or do you maybe want me to draw a target onto your chest, so she has an easier time cutting you into shreds, Sailor Moon?” Kun suddenly yelled.

Right.

“You’re Sailor Moon?”

“Yep, that’s me!”

“Sailor Moon? Well in that case…” the monster started talking, her voice high and scratchy. “Tell me, how far is the distance between the earth and her moon?”

“What? How should I know? Far?” Chenle gaped at her.

“Wrong answer! If you don’t study, you get punished!” and with that, the red skinned lady threw the blades from her left hand at him. Chenle jumped away with a scream, and the embedded themselves in the floor, where he had just been standing. 

Wait. These looked a lot like test sheets…

“It’s 384,400 kilometres!” Jeno called, but too late.

“No cheating!” the demon pushed past the desks and grabbed Jeno, holding his mouth shut. “Next question: how many moons does Jupiter have?”

“Let him go! He didn’t do anything!” Chenle yelled, watching Jeno struggle against her to no avail.

“Wrong answer!” The monster threw the blades from her other hand and Chenle had to jump out of their way, further away from her. “Rise, my slaves!” 

At that, the pupils started standing up from their computers. Some looked at Chenle with empty eyes, and then they started moving his direction, like they were sleepwalking, just like the shoppers at the jewellery store had.

Chenle tried to find a way out, but they had him circled immediately, leaving no way out.

Suddenly, there was a blue light shining from the monster and Jeno, and when Chenle looked up, he saw a symbol gleaming on his forehead.

“Catch this!” Kun called, and a second later Jeno had freed himself from the monster and caught something the cat had thrown. 

“You won’t get away, little pest!” the monster screeched, and Chenle watched in horror how her arm turned into an axe, the blade sharp and long.

“Jeno, repeat after me: Mercury Power – make up.” 

Chenle almost got dizzy from all the different things going on, his attention drawn to somewhere else yet again. Jeno was cocooned by a blue light for a moment, and then, he was in an outfit similar to Chenle’s own. 

Only he had a light blue tie, instead of the pink ribbon, his hair was dark blue, and his slacks reached his light blue sneakers.

“Hey, why didn’t I get long pants?” Chenle complained and shoved the face of one of the Zombie students aside, trying to get to where Kun and Jeno were, but the crowd didn’t bulge under his shoving and pushing.

Panic slowly started to bubble in his stomach as the people started touch his arms, chest, legs, getting so close, he wondered if they were going to squash him to death.

“Hey, don’t touch me, let me leave, hey!” Chenle tried to push past them again, but failed.

“Bubble Spray!”

“I said let me go!” Chenle whined, swatting a hand off his face, and a moment later, everything started to get engulfed in a cold fog, and the pupils dropped to the ground lifelessly. 

Chenle tried to see, but it was impossible. He stepped over the bodies, hoping they were fine, and just sleeping, not … dead, and made his way towards where Kun and Jeno had been.

“Kun!”

Suddenly, the air in front of him was sliced with the red axe, that was the monster’s arm.

Chenle fell backwards, onto his butt, but avoided getting cut open.

“There you are, little stupid guardian. What do you think you can do against someone like me?”

She cackled a gruesome laugh and Chenle pulled the tiara off his head. 

“Moon Tiara Action!”

It was impossible to miss her, as she was right in front of her, and the glowing frisbee hit her right in the chest. The cackling gurgled to a halt, and a moment later, she crumbled to sparkling dust, the tiara clattering onto the floor.

The fog started setting, and Chenle saw Kun bounce towards him.

“You did it! And all on your own! I’m so proud of you!” Kun cheered and hopped into his arms, nuzzling under his chin.

“Well, it’s because I’m Chenle!” Chenle grinned.

“You’re Chenle?” Jeno suddenly asked, stepping out of the fog as well, still in the sailor uniform. He had a tiara in his blue hair, with a light blue stone.

“Oops.” Chenle glanced at Kun in apology.

“Don’t worry, since you’re allies you should know each other’s secret identities.” Kun reassured.

“We are? Wohooo we’re a team, then!” Chenle jumped off the ground and hugged Jeno, who stumbled backwards, stiff like a board.

“You’re supposed to hug back in a situation like this!” Chenle explained, and Jeno awkwardly put his arms around him.

“Who are we even fighting against? Does that fit with my cram school schedule?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3 - Mars

“Ya! Jeno!” Chenle waved his hands, almost hitting Yerim.

“Watch where you’re waving! One would think a tiny person like you would know where their limps start and end.” She complained.

“Shut up, I’m not tiny!” Chenle seethed, and Kun jumped off his arm, running towards Jeno.

“Um, yes, you are.” Jisung rested his elbow on his shoulder. Chenle shoved him off, annoyed.

“Hi Chenle, Yerim, Jisung.” Jeno smiled, his eyes turning into cute crescents. Kun was on his arm, snuggling against him.

“Are you waiting for the bus?”

“Yes, I’m on my way to cram school.”

“Right! You attended Crystal Academy before it was shut down last week! Did you see Sailor Moon? Or that new guy?” Yerim excitedly asked.

“Ah, I did.” Jeno scratched his head, chuckling awkwardly. Seriously, he needed to get better at lying or they could both kiss their secret identities good bye.

“That’s the bus to the edge of the city, though. Is your school at the end of the world?” Chenle asked, after reading the sign.

“It’s a bit off. But it’s really good, so I don’t mind the way.”

“Wait. You take Bus 9? Haven’t you heard? There’s been people gone missing! You know that it ends at that old temple?”

“Wow, that sounds cool.” Chenle’s eyes glossed over, as he imagined the temple.

“How is that cool, idiot.” Jisung hit him upside the head and he immediately started whining.

“The police are searching for them. I wonder if it’s something supernatural again. If only there was a way to inform people like Sailor V or Sailor Moon, who could actually help…” Yerim sighed “Not to mention we could get more pictures. They’re so handsome.”

Chenle threw a glance over at Jeno, who was visibly squirming.

“Oh, there’s the bus. Sorry guys I have to get going. See you tomorrow.” Jeno waved them goodbye and Kun jumped off his arm, returning to the trio.

“Hey, how about we go to the arcade? It’s Wednesday, they always get new games on Wednesdays.” Chenle chirped happily.

“Aaaand Sicheng-Oppa works Wednesdays.” Yerim smirked.

“So, are we going?” Chenle ignored her teasing, already used to it.

“I don’t know…” Jisung frowned, but Chenle quickly wrapped an arm around him, and started dragging him the direction of Crown.

“Don’t be silly. I know it’s hard to always get beaten by me, but if you don’t practice, you’ll never get as good as me.”

“Shut up!”

 

Sadly, Jisung seemed to be on a roll. Sicheng suggested a new racing game and Chenle lost so miserably he didn’t even want to try a rematch, instead moping on the front desk while Jisung re-broke his record time after time.

“He looks like he wants to impress someone.” Sicheng suddenly said, and Chenle startled so badly he smashed his skull on the counter.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to, let me look!” Sicheng took his chin, and inspected the stinging area gently, carefully rubbing a finger over it.

“Don’t worry, it’s not bleeding, but it will probably bruise. I’m sorry, let me get you some ice for that.” Sicheng smiled gently at him, and Chenle just nodded, star-struck. He wasn’t only beautiful and had the nicest voice, he was so considerate, an all-around gentleman.

“What are you doing, dummy? Did you hurt yourself? I heard your dolphin scream.”

Chenle turned to Jisung, who must have come over.

“I’m fine.” Chenle sniffed. “Sicheng-Hyung is getting ice for me.”

Jisung frowned.

 

“Chenle! We need to investigate the bus!”

Chenle looked up from where he was slurping Ramen. Kun sat on his bed, looking important. As important as a small, black cat got.

“What?”

“Don’t speak with a full mouth. The bus, the one Yerim mentioned people went missing from. I had an eye on it the whole afternoon, and it’s true. It’s people who come home from the shrine around 6pm. They walked down the stairs, and suddenly, they were gone. It’s our enemy behind that.”

“What do you mean, gone?”

“Probably to a parallel dimension, like a prison.” Chenle paled. Axe wielding monsters were one thing, but intergalactic prisons?

“Where can I hand in my letter of retirement?”

“Stop joking around. Here’s the plan: I assume it’s someone working at the temple who’s behind this. So tomorrow, you and Jeno are going to the temple after school and stick around, trying to find out who’s opening the portals and kidnapping people, probably to get their energy.”

“I don’t want to get stuck in a super-villain’s prison.” Chenle whined.

“If you do your job, you won’t. Don’t worry.” Kun stretched and hopped on the window still.

“Wait! I’m still a trainee! Kun! I said I didn’t want to go to school anymore, but not at the price of being stuck in a black hole. Kun!”

But Kun jumped out the window, into Neo City’s night.

Great.

 

Chenle had a weird stomach ache the next day. And if he thought about it for long enough, he did feel sort of sick… his mother heartlessly still send him to school, despite the obvious signs of serious illness. But surely he wouldn’t have to go to the temple…

No, Kun would probably nag him to death if he skipped. But he really didn’t want to.

Chenle stared at his shoes. Maybe a quick oracle could be the solution! He’d throw the shoe up, if it landed on the sole, he’d go with Jeno, if not, he’d go home.

What a brilliant idea. Chenle kicked it up, but the curve was different from what he had intended, and the shoe flew in a parable, away from him.

“Ouch! What the heck? Now you’re even throwing shoes? What’s wrong with you?”

Chenle very slowly turned, a polite smile on, to face Mark Lee holding his sneaker, and rubbing his hair. Well, at least the perm was gone.

“Ahahaha… sorry, sorry, this was a very important… test.”

“To test what? Gravity? It’s working just fine.” Mark snarled and Chenle quickly snatched his shoe back, putting it on his foot.

“Yes, as we now know. Isn’t it amazing? Okay, bye!”

 

Why did he keep running into that lame guy? He didn’t even know what year he was in, or what class. Probably 2nd or 3rd year, but who knew for sure…

“Hi Chenle. Kun told me you didn’t feel so well in the morning. Are you nervous?” Jeno greeted with his trademark eye smile.

“Ahaha.” Chenle threw the cat a death glare. How dare he give him away. “A bit?”

“Me, too. I never did any investigating before, and something so risky at that…”

“Don’t worry. You’re guardians, after all.” Kun assured. Chenle didn’t see how that made anything better, since it hadn’t helped any of the Avengers that they were Avengers when Thanos snapped his fingers, but whatever.

They boarded the bus to the outskirts of the city.

The temple was as beautiful, as Chenle had imagined it. There were steep stairs leading up to an old building, made from dark wood with detailed engraved patters. It was stunning. Some crows flew up when they ascended the steps, and it felt like they walked into an alternate reality, a quiet, peaceful place, right in the city. The trees dampened the noise from the streets and masked the tall, modern buildings from sight.

“It feels magical here.” Jeno muttered.

“And the energy is certainly off.” Kun added.

There were bells chiming at the temple, and up close it looked even more beautiful. Some school girls were crowding on a table, behind which a tall, blonde guy sat, selling charms.

“Oh, those are talismans, aren’t they? I want to buy one!” Chenle bounced excitedly.

“Chenle, stay away from that guy. I get a bad feeling from him.” Kun bit into his uniform pants to hold him back. He pouted.

“It’s just a foreigner, don’t be rascist.”

“I’m not telling you this because he looks European, Chenle. It’s his aura.”

“How about we look around a little? We still have time until six.” Jeno suggested, switching the topic smoothly.

Chenle agreed, but only because he was genuinely curious to see more of the architecture and decoration.

There was an open yard, and Chenle curiously peeked into the open rooms, inside the temple. There was a fire burning in one and he was just asking himself, if these people here weren’t worried over their temple burning to the ground at all, when someone called.

“Who’s there? I feel your energy! I don’t tolerate evil beings in this temple. Begone evil spirit!”

Something hit his forehead, and Chenle felt all the energy drain from his body, and he just slumped to the ground.

“Chenle!” Jeno yelped, rushing over, before everything went black.

 

“Yeah, so, my granddad said ‘oh, yes of course, young man, you can live with us until you sort things out with your family’ like the idiot he is. I mean, why didn’t he offer half of our savings, too, while he was at it? I mean, Jadeite? As a name? Come on, that’s just pathetic. And you should see the girls ‘oh my god, he’s so handsome, Senpai, please notice me’.”

Chenle blinked his eyes open. He felt refreshed, that had been one good nap. But why was he even napping? And who was talking? He didn’t recognise the voice.

“Chenle! You’re awake!” Kun whispered and snuggled against his arm.

He sat up and scanned the room. The walls were wooden with paper windows. Jeno was on the ground next to where he was lying, and a boy, wearing traditional monk robe, light grey, with a bright red sash around his waist.

“Where am I?” Chenle asked in confusion.

“Hi, sorry, I knocked you out earlier, I mistook your aura. My name’s Donghyuck and you’re at my family’s temple. I used to be really spot on, but for a few weeks my predictions and aura reading have been wonky. I mistook you for someone you’re not. But you recovered quick, only fifteen minutes.”

“You knocked me out?” Chenle muttered, wondering: how? He didn’t hurt anywhere!

“To make it up to you, how about I give you both a talisman? Mine usually are really strong. I’m not sure about it these days… but better than nothing, right? Come on, up you go!”

Chenle was pulled to his feet with one swift motion.

“Since when was the energy off here?” Jeno asked. Chenle glanced at Kun, who looked deep in thought. Oh! Maybe it had to do with the missing people?

Chenle eyed Donghyuck once more. He was short, a bit taller than himself, and had a bright smile, as he chattered on, how it had gotten weird about a month ago, but really off for three weeks, and how that collided with their unwelcome guest, his granddad had naively invited to stay with them.

Counting back, three weeks ago Chenle had done his first mission at the Jewellery Palace. Could that be a coincidence? Unlikely.

“I mean, I kind of blame him, but I don’t have any proof and granddad would scold me for suspecting him, since he’s a welcome guest.” Donghyuck sighed.

“Could we maybe talk to him?” Jeno asked and Chenle internally thanked him, for being smart and having great ideas, while he was just sitting around, looking pretty.

“Sure, why though? I mean, most people don’t even know about energies, and they couldn’t care less, that I struggle with it.”

“Er…” Jeno looked around for help, and Chenle chimed it, feeling useful for once.

“We’re doing a school project on souls and energies you cannot see. That’s why we came in the first place. People disappeared here, we figured that’ll be really interesting.”

Donghyuck’s face immediately darkened.

“The disappearances have nothing to do with us. No one even knows where they happened, and this is just a shrine. We can’t just make people disappear.”

“Ah, I didn’t mean it like that!” Chenle quickly waved his hands. That had definitely backfired! Donghyuck’s bright smile was gone, like a light switch had been flipped.

“Well, as I told you, the disappearances have nothing to do with us and we can’t help you out, because we know nothing about them.” He repeated. “But if you’re worried about disappearing, maybe you should go home.”

Chenle wanted to hit himself and take back his words. They needed to talk to the guy who was responsible for disturbances in the energy of the temple, and opening a parallel prison to hold people hostage, for god’s sake, this was serious!

However, screaming at Donghyuck was probably not the way to gain back his favour.

“We’re sorry, Chenle put it in a bad way. We didn’t mean that you’re the ones who make people disappear.” Jeno tried to soothe.

Donghyuck still had his arms crossed, glaring at them.

“Whatever, go and speak to Mr. Stone, if you want to. Should be in the front, selling worthless talismans to schoolgirls.” He snarled.

Chenle threw a glance at Kun, who looked rather unhappy, but Jeno was already thanking the temple boy, and then dragged him and the cat outside.

“I’m sorry.” Chenle immediately muttered, once out of earshot. “I was too straight forward.”

“Well, what’s done is done, no use crying over spilt milk. But let’s try and find that guy. I need to check if he is the source of this imbalance. If so, he’s our enemy.” Kun announced, padding ahead of them.

 

Finding the front was easy, however, there were only a few people left, praying or looking at the talismans, when they arrived.

“Wait. Where are the school girls Donghyuck was talking about?” Jeno whispered. Chenle looked around. That was odd.

“What time is it?” Kun asked urgently, and they both pulled out their phones, the displays flashing five minutes to six.

“Shit, when did it get this late?” Chenle yelped, almost dropping his phone in shock.

“I didn’t notice how fast time was passing, either. Kun, where did the girls disappear?” Jeno asked.

“On the stairs. But you can’t walk right into his trap! He doesn’t have to enter the other dimension. If you’re in there, but he isn’t, there’s no way out, and no way to beat him!”

“Why didn’t you think of that earlier?” Chenle whined. He really didn’t like the prospect of being stuck in a black hole, he really didn’t.

“Don’t worry, I do have a plan. Chenle, you transform, go to the stairs and look for Jadeite, Jeno, you look for him in the temple.”

“What? Why me? No! I don’t wanna!” he shook his head so quickly, Jeno and Kun became blurry outlines.

“Yes you. Pull yourself together, we don’t have much time, these girls depend on you. And look at Donghyuck, he’s clearly struggling from the accusations. It’s your duty as a guardian to protect the people of this city.”

“But why? Never asked to become a guardian, I’m just a teenager, why aren’t there others…”

“You were chosen before your birth, because you hold the power of a planet, now hurry up and transform, before even more girls fall victim to our enemies.”

“But the moon isn’t even a plant…” Jeno chipped in, only to get bitten by Kun.

Donghyuck’s face flashed in Chenle’s mind, and he finally accepted his fate.

“Okay. But you have to come with me, Kun.”

“Fine.”

 

Chenle hid between the bushes of the temple to transform, so no one saw, and followed Kun to the stairs the cat had seen the girls disappear from the day before.

It was like whoever was working against them didn’t even bother being subtle, there was a huge black hole right in the middle of the stairs, into which Chenle saw a the last girl walk, like in trance.

“There! That’s the guy who’s a guest in the temple! I knew he was fishy. Sailor Moon, quick, get his attention, before the black hole closes and finish him off!” Kun commanded.

“What? No! That wasn’t part of the plan!”

“I just adjusted the plan!”

Chenle stumbled out of the bushes.

“Hey, you there! Guy with the lame stone name!”

“Huh?” The blondie looked up from where he was concentrating on the black hole. Great. Now what?

“Stop taking innocent girls prisoner in your stupid alternate dimension. I will not stand for kidnapping!”

“And you are?” the guy was scanning Chenle’s uniform with a raised eyebrow.

Rude.

“I’m Sailor Moon, the one who stopped your ugly monsters before.” Chenle proudly announced, crossing his arms.

“Oh. That was you? A small boy?”

“I’m not small. I’m average height.”

“Whatever you say. Well, I still have some room in my prison, so why don’t you check that out and look after the girls you care so much for?”

Chenle blinked at him, but before he could even get his fingers on his tiara to throw, a strong gust of wind engulfed him, and he stumbled off his feet, getting raised off the ground, and pulled into the hole. He screeched, but only a second later, everything turned black and he felt himself falling.

He kept screaming in fear, but there was no hard impact, instead, he softly landed on the floor, and when he opened his eyes to look around, he was in a dimly lit hall.

He internally panicked, looking around for the exit, but the hole though which he must have come was up on the ceiling. The room didn’t have walls, or maybe it had, but they were too far away for him to see them, and there were girls walking around like zombies, a familiar picture to him already.

“Kun, shouldn’t there be a monster somewhere here, controlling them?” Chenle whispered. There was no answer. He looked down and realised: Kun hadn’t come to this reality with him. He was alone.

Fear struck him, and he looked around with wide eyes. He was sure there had to be a monster.

Chenle closed his fist, giving himself a small pep talk. He could do this. He had some weird magical powers and had a mission. And all these girls, hundreds of them, had to be missed by their families.

He started pushing through the crowd that easily opened for him, scanning for someone that could be a monster.

He was interrupted by a shrill scream, and he looked up to find someone fall through the same hole he had come through. The grey robe looked familiar, and Chenle ran and caught Donghyuck, who had his hands pressed over his ears, eyes closed.

“Hey, hey, I’ve got you.” Chenle assured, and the boy opened an eye, only to start screaming again.

“Who are you? Are you the ally of that ass-hat Jadeite? I swear to god, I will kick your ass, who do you think you are?”

“No! No, I’m not!” Donghyuck started struggling, and Chenle dropped him. Unfortunately, the temple boy was on his throat a second later.

“I’m on your side, I swear, I got kicked into this dumb sci-fi prison, too!” he squeaked.

“And why should I believe you?” Donghyuck snarled. Wow, he had a strong grip for a small guy.

“What villain would weak a pink bow and a choker?” Chenle tried. The hands around his neck loosened.

“I mean, it looks cute.” Donghyuck muttered.

“Right? It’s because I’m Chenle, I can wear anything.” Chenle hollered.

“You’re Chenle? The boy who got knocked out from my charm earlier?” Donghyuck gaped at him. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to give his secret identity away so easily. This was the second time already. Well, Jeno only half counted, he was a guardian, too, after all.

“Ah – ahahaha, my name is Sailor Moon. I’m a guarding for… something. Anyway. I’m currently looking for whoever has these girls under their control to take them out. You might wanna stay here. It’ll probably get ugly.”

Donghyuck snorted “Don’t try and fool me now, I don’t even know how I didn’t see it earlier! Seriously, it’s just different hair. And a cute uniform.”

“Aahahah, right. So, anyway, gotta go.”

“No way, I’m coming with you, I still have a bone to pick with that asshole. So many bones, in fact, it makes a whole skeleton.”

Chenle looked at Donghyuck, pushing the sleeves of his robe up. Well, they already were in some sort of supernatural prison, what worse could happen?

 

A lot worse, apparently. Chenle had found someone suspicious, but before he could throw his tiara, the monster had grabbed Donghyuck and was holding him in front him itself, cackling loudly.

Chenle really could use some tips right now on what to do.

“Let go, you gross tree!” Donghyuck struggled against the monster holding him up. Chenle tried to get closer, behind the monster preferably, but the thing was smart and kept backtracking, always showing the front to Chenle so he couldn’t attack.

“Donghyuck, try elbowing it!” he called, and Donghyuck did just that. The monster groaned, but then wrapped a hand around the boy’s neck, squeezing.

“No, let him go!” Chenle screamed, throwing himself towards the two.

However, as Donghyuck struggled, a red sign suddenly appeared on his forehead, like a heart with an arrow. Similar to what had appeared on Jeno’s.

He was one of them! A guardian!

Jeno needed a pen to transform, just how Chenle needed his brooch. So, if he could get the pen for Donghyuck…

Something clattered to the ground in front of him, and Chenle couldn’t stop quickly enough, stumbling over it, and smashing into the ground rather painfully. With a whine, he sat up, collected the pen and turned back to the monster, that seemed to be laughing about him now.

Wow, how much rudeness was he going to encounter today? It was shocking.

“Donghyuck! Catch this and say:” Chenle hesitated. Damn. What planet should he call for? What planets were there even? Earth was a planet, right?

Donghyuck punched the monster and managed to catch the pen.

“Say what?” he screamed, still kicking the monster repeatedly.

“I don’t know, some planet and then ‘power make up’”

“What planet? And what for?”

“Try all planets. But Mercury. That’s already taken. And Moon.”

“The moon’s not a planet, oh my god.” The monster grabbed Donghyuck’s neck again, but Chenle saw his lips moving, as he seemed to try, what he had been told. And a moment later, his whole body flashed up in flames and Chenle screamed in fear, while the monster dropped Donghyuck.

The flames only lasted a second, though, and before he even hit the ground, Donghyuck was back to normal. Or maybe not normal, because they grey robes were replaced by the same style of uniform Chenle and Jeno got after transformation, but with red collar, shorts and sneakers, as well as a purple ribbon and choker. His hair was a dark shade of purple to match.

It had actually worked.

“Holy shit, what was that?” Donghyuck screeched, scooting backwards towards Chenle.

“Well, turns out you’re a guardian, too. Meaning you now get to save Neo City next to homework. Welcome on the team, we have a talking cat.” Chenle rattled down the introduction.

“You what?”

“Um, how about we discuss that later? Our tree-monster looks mighty pissed.” Chenle warily watched the monster square up and march towards them.

“And what are we supposed to do about that?” Donghyuck asked with wide eyes.

Chenle already pulled his tiara from his hair, calling the magical words.

“Moon Tiara Action.”

His aim was good at first, but then, the monster dodged him with a loud cackle.

“Fuck. That never happened before.” Chenle muttered, watching in horror, as his tiara flew, and flew, and flew. He prayed for it to come back, to change its course and hit the monster from behind…

“What is that even?”

“Magic?” Chenle weakly tried, and then, thankfully, the tiara did a 180 turn, flying back towards them at full speed.

“Do I have that, too?”

“You should. I don’t know what you can do, though. Jeno can do water and mist and stuff.”

“Ha, do you think your lame magic can get me?” the monster hollered, and caught the glowing frisbee in its wooden hands.

“Fuck. That also never happened before.” Chenle gaped.

“Let me, I feel like this would work.” Donghyuck pushed in front of him, pointing at the monster, and yelled “Fire Soul.”

A blast of bright flames erupted from his hands, hitting the monster straight in the chest. It let out a mind-numbing scream and a second later, it crumbled into sparkling dust.

Chenle’s tiara cluttered to the floor.

“Wow, nice!” Chenle cheered, bouncing up and down and hitting Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“You should probably collect your accessory, don’t you need that for your magic?”

Chenle nodded darted off to get it.

“So, what exactly is this?” Donghyuck asked, pulling on his uniform. The red suited his tan skin extremely well.

Chenle pushed the tiara back into his hair.

“Well, you were born with the power of a planet. Or something. And now, you’re a guardian, fighting against these gross monsters. The main goal is to find our prince, no idea who that is, though. There’s me, Sailor Moon, Jeno, Sailor Mercury, and now you… what planet triggered your transformation?”

“Mars.”

“Alright, Sailor Mars, then, welcome to the team.” Chenle beamed.

“Don’t they have more qualified people to fight this shit? I feel like using high schoolers is kind of…”

“I know, right? But apparently, no.”

“Wait, Chenle…”

“When in this form, only call me Sailor Moon, because using your real name breaks the spell that protects you.”

“Right, Moonie, um, didn’t we get inside through that portal there? I’m just saying: it’s closing.”

Chenle looked up to the ceiling and let out a shout of horror. The hole was closing, and fast.

“What do we do?”

“How do I know? I’m new to this!” Donghyuck shouted back.

“I’m new, too, I need Kun.”

“Who’s this Kun?”

“My cat!”

“You need your cat?”

“I told you, he speaks, and he’s the only one who has a clue what’s going on.”

“Well, don’t you think we could get out without your cat? Not to mention all the girls here?”

“You called for help?”

Chenle and Donghyuck looked up at the same time, to find the weirdo in his tuxedo floating around in the air randomly.

“Who’s that?” Donghyuck asked, disgust in his face.

“Yeah, I don’t know, I think he’s called Suit mask or something.”

“It’s Tuxedo Mask, actually. I’m here to help you and the ladies in distress.”

A bright light suddenly broke through the black hole.

“Looks like Mercury is helping us already. Thanks, though.” Chenle waved, and pulled Donghyuck along.

“Wow, what a looser, did you see his eyebrows? They look like seagulls.”

“Right? He’s so lame.” Chenle chuckled. They crowded the girls into the blue light and they were pulled up by the same force that had pulled him into the black hole the first time. After just a few seconds, all girls were gone and Chenle looked around, but Suit-guy was gone.

 

“Thank god, I thought you were gone for good!” Jeno fell around Chenle’s neck the moment he stepped out of the portal.

“Yeah, same honestly. Thanks for the help. And look, I found another guardian, this is Sailor… wait what was it?”

“Mars.”

“Good job, Sailor Moon, I’m glad to see you handle your responsibilities so well.” Kun chirped. “And welcome to the team, Sailor Mars. We can use a helping hand.”

“Shit, the cat actually talks!” Donghyuck picked Kun up and stared at him.

“Please try to watch your language…”

“So anyway, we’re saving the world and stuff? That’s cool! Do you have a group chat or something?”

 

Chenle took a refreshing nap on his desk. After spending hours in the temple yesterday, the blonde guest suddenly nowhere to be found, Kun had made him finish his homework and now he was early in school. His life really couldn’t get any more messed up.

Yukhei had asked him if he was alright this morning.

No, he wasn’t.

“Chenle, check this out.” Yerim squeaked, smashing what felt like a newspaper, onto his head. “There’s another Sailor scout and they’re on the front page, after rescuing 103 girls who had gone missing. Can you believe there’s such a thing as dark energy? I mean, imagine getting stuck in a prison in an alternate reality, how scary is that?”

“Show me!” Jisung ripped the paper from her hands, freshly arrived in the classroom.

“Hm, the red looks nice, I guess.”

“Better than the pink?” Chenle asked, frowning. For some reason, he wanted Jisung to like him best, even when Jisung didn’t know it was him.

“Hm, maybe if he rescues me, but until then, Sailor Moon is my favourite.”

“Why do you even care, Lele?” Yerim raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4 - Jadeite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: underage, unintentional drinking. (If you know the story, you might remember Usagi drinking "juice", that was some cocktail of sorts. Same thing happens here. :))

“A real prince?” Chenle stared at the article Jisung had opened on his phone with wide eyes.

“Yeah. He’s from abroad, visiting the city to lend his country’s biggest treasure to a museum here for a few weeks. The king wouldn’t trust anyone else with it.”

“Why would you even lend out your huge-ass Diamond in the first place. That’s asking for a crime to happen.” Yerim deadpanned. Chenle found himself agreeing with her.

“And you’re going there, to that fancy party? Take me, I wanna go, too.” Chenle clung to Jisung’s arm, who tried to shake him off.

“No. It’s because my dad is in the city council. I can’t just bring my friends. It’s probably going to be super boring, anyway.”

“But you get the chance to talk to prince Yuta of Chain Kingdom! How is that boring?” Chenle squeaked into his ear. Jisung tried to scoot away, but Yerim was in his way.

“Yeah! Be more grateful! He’s super handsome.” She complained.

“Whatever.”

Chenle shook his head at his friend’s lack of enthusiasm.

 

“Hello!” Chenle chirped, slamming the temple door behind him.

“You’re late!” Donghyuck had his arms crossed. In his school uniform he looked much different from his temple boy image.

“I’m sorry!” he cutely pouted, snuggling against his friend, who immediately softened.

“You really are late. Where were you?” Jeno asked.

“Well, Jisung’s going to this fancy ass party tonight, and he had to pick up his suit, so naturally, I came with him.”

“What party?” Jeno perked up.

“Don’t tell me he’s going to the party for Prince Yuta?” Donghyuck yelped. Kun tried to hold his ears shut. It didn’t work.

“Yeah, why?”

Donghyuck and Jeno gaped at him.

“Well.” Kun cleared his throat. “I have the suspicion, that this diamond the prince is bringing, could be what we’re looking for and he, by extension, the prince of the Moon kingdom.”

“How is the diamond relevant, though?”

“It’s actually a new piece of information I’ve been given just two days ago, that the prince has the Silver Crystal with him. It’s a mystical stone, holding immense magical power.”

“I mean, how many huge diamonds are there? It seems likely.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“There’s a realistic chance. Thus, we want to infiltrate the party and see for ourselves.” Jeno explained.

“Right. So, we, three high schoolers, waltz in there, our cat in arm. Sure. Great plan.” Chenle deadpanned. Kun groaned.

 

Turned out, there was more to the magic Kun and themselves held than Chenle knew so far. His blonde hair was back, topped off with a classic formal suit and shiny shoes. The other two were matching, and Chenle wondered if they’d let teenagers with weird hair colours inside.

“I mean, they probably do checks on the door. What do we say?” Jeno hissed, visibly nervous as their taxi neared the hotel where the party took place.

“Just show them your IDs, I have you on the guest list. Shouldn’t be a problem.” Kun assured. Chenle checked his pockets for an ID, and there it was.

“Kim Jongdae?” Chenle raised his eyebrows.

“Be quiet, I had to put some name on there, didn’t I?” Kun hissed.

“Mine’s Kim Jongin, did you even try thinking of something?” Donghyuck whined.

“I have Zhang Yixing, why didn’t Chenle get the Sino name?” Jeno asked in confusion.

“These were given out randomly. If you don’t like it, try and see how you can get inside without my help.” Kun sniffled, offended.

“I’d rather go home and sleep.” Chenle admitted. The lights of the city rushed by, and before they knew, the taxi driver came to a halt and they had arrived.

Chenle almost jumped back into the car, when his feet hit a red carpet. He had no idea it was this fancy! Jeno was already getting out of it behind him, though, so there was no turning back. They rushed past the cameras, a few confused photographers taking their picture and, like Kun had promised, their fake IDs got them entrance immediately.

The inside was even more impressive, and Donghyuck pushed Chenle’s gaping mouth shut.

There was a huge buffet with small snacks and a small chamber orchestra playing music, to which people were dancing.

“I’ll try and see if I can find the prince. You guys do the same. We meet up here in an hour. If there’s anything concerning, find the others.” And with that, Kun slipped behind the thick curtains.

 

The three split up, because there was a lot of ground to cover. Chenle decided the buffet seemed like the most likely place to be for the prince. If he were a prince, he’d definitely be at the buffet and make everyone come to him, so he could snack while talking to boring people.

Of course, he needed to see for himself if the food offered was actually good. If it weren’t, they prince might not stick around… just to make sure, he should try as much as possible. There were all different sorts of food, western and eastern cuisine, and it seemed fitting for the palate of a prince, Chenle figured, as he stuffed his face.

“I recommend the Takoyaki.” Someone told Chenle from the left, and he turned to see a young man, a few cm taller than himself, smiling politely. His face seemed somewhat familiar…

“Really? Oh thanks. I was just checking if this was good.”

“And? Is it?”

“Yeah, can’t complaint.”

“You sure look like you can’t.” the man chuckled. “I like the blond, by the way.” He gestured at Chenle’s hair. He was confused for a moment, before remembering that he had the hair his guardian ego sported right now.

“Are you just saying that because your hair is blond, too?” Chenle squinted at the other, who started giggling.

“Wow, no one spoke like that with me in… forever. Actually, no, it really suits you.”

“Thanks. You look good, too, but you probably know that.” Chenle popped a Takoyaki ball into his mouth. It really was good!

The stranger blinked at him, before bursting into loud laughter, so hard, that he started to double over and had to find purchase on the buffet table.

Chenle wondered if he was perhaps going mad, but someone bumped into him from behind, and the sensation of something wet seeping through his sleeve commanded his immediate attention.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was go- your highness. I’m terribly sorry to inconvenience your friend!” the person started bowing profusely at the still chuckling stranger, who waved them off.

Your highness?

“You’re the prince?” Chenle asked with wide eyes. Where was the crown? The entourage? The diamond?

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Nakamoto Yuta, of Chain Kingdom. Let me look at your sleeve. Oh yuck, that’s red wine, that probably won’t come out. If you want you can have a jacket from me. I have plenty of spares upstairs.”

“Really? That’d be nice, thank you.” Chenle beamed. He didn’t have a lot of experience with princes, but this one seemed exceptionally nice.

“Prince Yuta! I told you not to run off!” someone came squeezing through the people around them, looking annoyed.

“Oh shit.” Yuta muttered.

“And watch your language. You have a speech to give and a diamond to hand over in 20 minutes and where do I find you? Eating. Come with me, right now.”

Yuta turned and looked at Chenle apologetic.

“Sorry, guess no jacket for you. I have to go. See you later, maybe.”

“Don’t worry.” Chenle waved him goodbye, as his babysitter, or whatever, pulled him along, huffing.

Chenle decided to still try and wash the wine out. The room had filled more, and he had to push past people who wouldn’t budge if he didn’t use his elbows.

“Hey, watch out!” Someone hissed, as Chenle tried to shove past him.

“Sorry, coming through.” He made eye contact with the boy, and a frown immediately pulled on his lips. Mark Lee.

“How about some manners? Gee, youth these days…”

“Youth… what are you? 40?” Chenle raised an eyebrow. Mark stuttered

“No. But… older than you, for sure. I wouldn’t come to an event like this with bleached hair.”

“Wow, jealous? I get it. Your hair does look rather sad.” Chenle shook his head in mock pity. The other combed his hands through the black strands.

“Is it really that bad?” he mumbled “I was called Ramen hair by some tiny, loud boy a bit ago.”

“Excellent choice. A very smart person, that guy. Now, I have to go, bye.”

Chenle fled, before Mark could realise it was him. Not that he should be able to, with the magic, but still.

The bathroom wasn’t far and the inside just as fancy and polished as the rest of the house. Chenle tried to rinse the fabric, and the water came out wine red. After dabbing it dry with a towel, the stain looked even worse, and Chenle frowned at his own reflection, deciding to just roll with it.

He was about to leave, reaching for the door knob, when someone else opened the door rather forcefully, smashing it right into his face.

Chenle yelped and stumbled back, but lost balance and landed on his butt.

“Oh my god. Sorry, I’m so sorry!” The person entering rushed beside him and kneeled down. “Is it bleeding?”

Chenle stared at Jisung. Out of all people…

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding, you’re bleeding quite a lot. Okay, tissue, tissue…” Jisung fumbled with his pockets, but Chenle saw his best friend’s hands starting to shake.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it doesn’t even hurt that much.” Chenle grabbed the pen in his pocket and wished for a tissue, which promptly appeared. “I have a tissue.”

“Ah. Good.” Jisung sank to the floor. He wasn’t good with blood, Chenle knew.

He held his nose shut and leaned forward, so the blood didn’t get into his throat.

“Your shirt looks like you got into a fist fight.” Jisung muttered. Chenle checked and mentally face palmed. The stain on the jacket didn’t seem that bad anymore in contrast.

“I’m sorry, again. It’s my fault. I’ll pay for dry cleaning.”

Chenle waved him off. Magical clothing surely didn’t need dry cleaning.

“Don’t stress. You didn’t see me, I didn’t see you, end of story.”

“Thanks. You’re really nice. Actually… your voice really reminds me of a friend of mine.”

“Really? Ahaha, what a coincidence.” Chenle made sure his tissue covered more of his face.

“Yeah. He wanted to come, but I couldn’t just bring him. I’m sure he would have really enjoyed this here. Especially the buffet. And it’d be less boring.” Chenle smiled behind his tissue at how well Jisung knew him.

“The buffet is great. Especially the Takoyaki.”

“Yeah, I heard they’re the prince’s favourite.”

They sat there for a bit, chatting until Chenle’s nose stopped bleeding. He was about to tell Jisung good bye, when his phone started blasting the obnoxious ring tone Donghyuck had assigned to himself and Jeno, so Chenle knew he’d really have to answer because it could be about the planet blowing up or something.

Jisung startled, and Chenle quickly answered the call.

“What?”

“Chenle, get your ass to the balcony right this second. Transform, too. We have a thief!”

“Got it.” He jumped off the floor and grabbed the brooch in his pocket.

“I have to go. Sorry. Bye, Jisung.” He shouted and bolted out of the room, leaving a very confused Jisung, who didn’t recall telling the blond stranger his name, behind.

 

Chaos greeted Chenle, now in his not-stained guardian uniform, when he burst onto the balcony. There were two Sailor guardians chasing after what looked like a grey shadow, that was carrying a purple chest, laughing like a madman.

He set into motion, to cut the monster off that was heading towards him, but it saw him and turned, rushing towards the handrail, still cackling.

“There you go, master” The ghost threw the chest.

“No!” Chenle screeched, but Donghyuck was faster, throwing himself against the ghost and sending the chest off course. It landed in front of Jeno’s feet, who immediately picked it up.

However, the ghost wasn’t having it, and hauled Donghyuck over the balustrade.

“Mars!” Chenle darted forwards, but he was much too far away to catch him. And someone else was faster, someone, in a pretentious tuxedo, with a corny coat with red lining.

Relief shot through him, when he saw their uncalled helper actually being helpful for once, as he pulled his friend back onto the balcony.

The ghost didn’t notice the dramatic rescue, and, cackling loudly, flew towards Chenle.

“Shine Aqua Illusion!”

A blast of water hit it and the see-through quality disappeared, leaving a regular, grey monster, dripping wet, in a pile on the floor. Jeno stood with a smile a few metres away, the chest protected by Kun.

“Come on, Sailor Moon!” he called, gesturing to the monster, that started to get back up off the floor, groaning loudly. He couldn’t have that.

“Moon Tiara Action!”

Chenle only needed to fling it to the floor, and the monster crumbled to glittering dust, as normally.

He turned to see Donghyuck back on the balcony, next to suit-guy, who grinned smugly. Wow, now that he did one helpful thing he already got cocky?

“Thanks, I guess.” Donghyuck muttered.

“No worries, I’m here to help you out. The fire red suits you extremely well, but blood red might not.”

“What? Listen! I would have been fine, I was just surprised, okay? I didn’t need your help.” Donghyuck huffed, glaring at tuxedo-seagull. There was a blush clearly visible on his cheeks, though.

Jeno had already gone back to opening the lock on the chest with Kun’s help, while Chenle watched the Shoujo Manga unfold in front of his eyes.

“Well, you’re welcome, anyway.”

Someone started slow clapping and Chenle darted around. It was a familiar figure, blonde, tall, but not in a temple robe today, instead wearing what looked like a soldier’s uniform with red trimming.

“Jadeite!” Donghyuck called.

“Oh, my name travels ahead of me? Well, well, well, didn’t you do well, knocking all my precious servants out? So adorable. Does the kingdom have no one else left, but little kids? And a cat? Adorable. I’ll put an end to your shenanigans, here and now. It’s over, for the three of you. Ha!”

Three blades suddenly flew from his hands and Chenle jumped out of the way of the one aimed at him.

“You asshole! You used my grandpa’s friendliness, then made us look like kidnappers, while taking the energy of our precious guests and now, you’re trying to kill us?” Donghyuck fumed.

“Your… grandfather?” Jadeite raised an eyebrow, but before he could comment further on it, a strip of paper, adored with a banning spell flew to his head, sticking to his forehead.

“Begone, evil spirit!” Donghyuck called.

With a scream, the man went down, like a puppet, which strings were cut.

“You will pay for this, I will stop you, you will never have the Silver Crystal!” he rambled, getting back up on all fours. The floor shook, and Chenle yelped, when it suddenly gave way under his feet. He started falling and as he fell, he saw that the whole balcony was collapsing. Somewhere, he heard the others scream, but he focussed and where and how he would land. He knew this wasn’t going to be a problem, if he landed right.

His feet hit the ground, he caught the fall in his knees, stumbling a few steps, before standing still. There was a hill of rubble, where a tree had been on which the concrete had fallen.

Jadeite had to be behind it!

Chenle started running around it. He saw Jeno, cradling the chest in his arms. Mask-boy was on his knees, seemingly looking for his mask, but Chenle really couldn’t care less than bother to stick around and figure out who hid behind it. He was probably ugly, anyway.

Then, he finally saw him. Jadeite was flinging blades at Donghyuck, who did his best to dodge him, but there was definitely more red on his uniform than Chenle remembered it having.

“Moon Tiara Action.” He threw his tiara with all the force he could muster, right at their enemy.

“Like that little frisbee will stop me!” the man cackled, holding out his hand, as if he wanted to catch it.

But the stone cut right through his fingers, which crumbled to glitter.

“Sailor Moon! Call it Moon Lasso!” Kun suddenly yelled, and Chenle just did as asked.

“Moon Lasso!”

The glowing stone wrapped itself around Jadeite, enchaining him, arms pinned to his body.

“Fire Soul!”

“No! No, I will not bow to you! You cannot win! You will not win! You…” the screaming was cut off, as the flames consumed Jadeite’s body.

A gentle gust of wind blew the dust up, sparkling in the lights of the restaurant.

“Where’s my tiara?” Chenle whispered. The accessory hadn’t dropped to the ground, as it usually did.

“I think his elimination took too much energy.” Kun answered. Chenle patted his forehead. So, it was gone? A weird sadness tugged in his gut.

“Thanks, Moonie. That felt good.” Donghyuck stretched his arms.

“Guys, I have the lock open.” Jeno called and the three bounced over to where he was leaning over the chest.

“So? Is it the Silver Crystal?” Chenle asked.

“No, it doesn’t have the energy.”

The all looked up. It was Tuxedo Suit. How was he still around?

“He’s right. But how do you know? What do you know about the Silver Crystal?” Kun hissed, tapping towards the stranger.

“I… nothing. I can feel it’s not this.”

“Are you one of our enemies, too? If you’re looking for it?” the cat accused. Chenle furrowed his eyebrows. It was weird, that he knew more about this crystal than them.

“I am looking for it. But I’m not an enemy! Why should I have rescued him, if I were?” Mask-Man gestured at Donghyuck.

“Who knows, you were kind of shamelessly flirting.” Chenle crossed his arms.

“Was he?” Jeno looked up, after snapping the lock back in place.

“Alright, listen, I’m not an enemy!”

“The city is under attack, there’s evil forces lurking, trying to kill you, all of Neo City. This is not the time to give the benefit of the doubt. You want the Silver Crystal, is that right?” Kun hissed.

“Yes.”

“That alone is enough to make you our enemy. The Silver Crystal rightfully belongs to the moon Kingdom, which we represent.” Kun stated with finality.

“Well, in that case: yes, we are enemies. I will not give up in finding it because it’s the key to everything.”

And with that, he disappeared into the night.

Chenle stared into the darkness, where he had disappeared.

Only a moment later, people started streaming out of the building, the flashes of cameras and phones almost blinding.

“I think we should leave.” Kun whispered.

“No, we can’t, we still have the crystal!” Jeno sounded panicked.

“Right. Okay, we need to return that to Prince Yuta. Come on.”

 

In the crowd that was shoving phones into their faces, Chenle got separated from Jeno and Donghyuck. Hopefully, no one had stepped on Kun. The interest was on the other two, who had the chest, so Chenle decided to get something to drink, because fighting was exhausting.

He grabbed a glass of what looked like juice and downed it in one go.

The aftertaste was sort of gross, and Chenle wrinkled his nose. He looked around, but there was really nothing else to do but wait for Jeno and Donghyuck to pick him back up. At least no one was bothering him anymore. That had been a stressful experience.

He started to feel a bit light headed and warm, and Chenle looked for a wall or something to lean against. Weird. What was this? The floor felt a bit wobbly under is feet, like it was thick cotton, instead of stone. Wait. It was stone, right?

Chenle looked down and lost balance, falling forwards and into someone.

“Woops? Are you alright?”

“Hehehe. I don’t know. Is the floor made from cotton? I thought it was marble.” Chenle giggled, grabbing onto the person.

“It… is marble. Hey, um… Sailor Moon?”

Chenle looked up and realised it was Jisung he was hanging onto. Wow, he was really tall! Had he always been this tall? And his face was so handsome. When had Jisung become so handsome?

“Hehehe, yes?”

“Wow, okay, I think you’re drunk. Did you drink? Aren’t you… like… underage?”

“I’m sixteen.” Chenle giggled. It was so funny, that Jisung didn’t know his age. He wondered, what it’d be like to kiss him. He really wanted to kiss him.

“That’s underage. Careful, I’ll help you sit down somewhere.”

“Hm… I don’t wanna, though. I would really like to kiss you, though. Is that weird?”

“Kiss me?” Jisung froze, staring at him in surprise.

“Yeah. You look so handsome! I never knew you were so handsome!”

“I… you don’t know me, do you?”

“Oh, but I do!” Chenle put a finger over Jisung’s lips. “So? Just a small kiss?”

“I don’t…mind…”

Chenle giggled and Jisung leaned down a bit, and their lips met. Jisung’s were surprisingly soft against his and before he knew it, they parted again.

“Wow.” Jisung breathed.

“Oh my god! Moonie, what are you doing? You can’t just go and seduce people if we leave you alone for two seconds!” Donghyuck screeched.

Chenle turned and blinked at them. Were they spinning? Wow, the room was spinning!

“I think he’s drunk.” Jisung supplied.

Chenle stated laughing hysterically. Someone pulled him up to piggy back ride, and Chenle just let himself be manhandled.

In his mind, the kiss was playing on repeat.

When he lay in his bed later the evening, the rain knocked against his window and thunder cracked in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> We Go Up MV was released <3  
> Please give it a listen, I think it's amazing! The best part is, that Jeno and Jisung don't share one line, but SM gave every Dreamie the chance to shine.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jupiter

Chenle was sure he was never going to live the ending of the night down.

Their group chat was flooded with memes and jokes, mainly from Donghyuck, but even Jeno kept chipping in some.

The worst part was that Donghyuck’s slight infatuation with the enemy, aka Tuxedo Mask, got completely lost in the process. Since Kun was a cat and obviously didn’t have a phone and by that no NChat, which meant he wasn’t in the group chat, and couldn’t take Chenle’s extremely reasonable side. Life was so unfair.

But that wasn’t the only problem. Even worse was that the moment he thought about Jisung, or texted him, he remembered how good his lips had felt on his, how handsome he had looked.

It was Jisung, for god’s sake.

Jisung, who he had grown up with. Jisung was neither handsome, nor tall, nor kissable. What was wrong with his head?

Chenle was in crisis. So, he ignored Kun’s nagging and went to the arcade with Yukhei on Saturday. He needed to see Sicheng.

“Hello Chenle! Are you here to play more Sailor V?” Sicheng greeted with a beautiful smiled. “Oh, Yukhei, long time no see, how is school going?”

Chenle would usually do everything in his power to regain Sicheng’s attention, however, he found he didn’t care as much today and instead headed right to his favourite video game. The moment the music started, Chenle wanted to slap himself.

He had come to see Sicheng in particular, not play Sailor V, so he could prove to himself that he was not crushing on Jisung in any way, shape, or form.

That plan had failed, hadn’t it?

Chenle died within seconds, because he wasn’t paying attention to the monsters instead fell deeper into crisis.

“Hey, that was terrible!” Yukhei’s loud voice ripped him from his internal panic. “Oh, is the Jeno holding the record here your friend Jeno?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. He’s really incredible.”

“I thought he was a bit of a nerd who wouldn’t come close to an arcade.” Yukhei chuckled, before restarting the game.

“I made him come. He still spends hours and hours studying, of course. And I have much more practice in this, but still much worse skills. He’s just a natural or something. It’s really unfair.”

“Oh, wow, this is hard!” Yukhei gasped, pressing the buttons more furiously.

“Actually, the Sailor V game is one of our most difficult ones.” Sicheng supplied, leaning over Chenle’s shoulder. “And the levels get exponentially harder. No one gets close to Jeno, not even the staff here.” He chuckled.

It was a really cute sound. But Chenle just enjoyed his closeness in how he could enjoy cuddling with Kun.

Damn it! He was screwed, wasn’t he?

“It kind of makes you want to play more, doesn’t it?” Yukhei grinned and threw in another coin.

 

Kun sat on Chenle’s bed, when he returned after hours and hours of gaming and then a nice dinner with his brother.

He was sure a cat couldn’t look more judging than Kun currently did.

“Hi Kun. What’s up?”

“Your homework?”

“Oh, that. Yeah, don’t worry about that. I’ll do it tomorrow. I’ve usually always done it Monday morning, should be fine.”

“That’s why you were failing most of your classes.”

“I… how can you say something so mean?” Chenle sniffed. He knew, Kun was right. But it was still mean.

 

Chenle ended up being dragged to Jeno’s on Sunday, after ignoring his school work and Kun.

“Wow, these are terrible.” Donghyuck stared at Chenle’s worksheet. He didn’t know why he was here, too. Was it his quest to make Chenle’s life hell over his not so perfect answers?

“I tried, okay?” Chenle whined and ripped the paper from his hands.

“If you really tried it makes this even sadder. Seriously? You cancelled from a sum? That’s… wow.”

“Stop bullying me!” Chenle cried, trying to hide his maths answers, but it was too late.

“Honestly, I’m a bit surprised, too, Chenle. Were you busy thinking about your crush doing this?” Jeno shook his head and Chenle screeched. He had gone for two hours without a mention of it and over homework, he hadn’t had any capacity to think about the serious problem at hand.

The welcome break from a splitting headache was over now, it seemed.

“Oh, did you? Aha! You’re turning red!” Donghyuck hollered. Chenle wished for the ground to open up right below him.

“Like you’re any better, stumbling over your words, when Seagull eyebrow caught you on the balcony.” He weakly tried.

“Don’t distract from the matter at hand!”

“No, actually, he’s right. You’re both in the same position, this is hilarious.” Jeno giggled. Chenle wished he knew of a weak spot of Jeno, but he didn’t seem to have one.

“I’m not crushing on Jisung!” Chenle muttered.

“That looked a lot different on Friday.” Donghyuck sing-sang.

“And you? You know the fall from the balcony would have been fine.”

“Wow, is that how you treat our friends? Letting them fall off balconies? Gee, thanks.”

“Guys, really?” Jeno raised an eyebrow.

“Boys? I don’t hear any homework getting done here.” Kun suddenly hopped on the window still, glaring at them.

“We are!” Chenle scrambled to pick up a pen.

 

Monday came much too early and with it came seeing Jisung again. Chenle tried to become one with his desk, so he could avoid the encounter, however, Yerim had a new Sailor Moon article she wanted to share with them.

“Look, Chenle, did you see this?”

“What?”

“Stop pretending you’re dying. You did read the article I send to our group chat about the party on which the Sailor guardians saved the day, right?”

“Hm, yeah.” Chenle had read it, because it was fun, they looked like heroes, and Prince Yuta thanked them officially. It was nice.

“Good. Well, look at this!”

Chenle looked up. Instagram was opened, the fan page of Sailor Moon, and the picture was…

Him and Jisung kissing!

You couldn’t see their faces because Chenle’s back was turned to the camera, but the Sailor collar in royal blue with the matching shorts and hot pink sneakers were a dead giveaway, and Jisung was covered almost entirely by him, save for the few cm he had on him.

“What is that?” Chenle gasped weakly, holding the phone.

“Isn’t that so cute? People are celebrating him as a gay icon, I thought that’d interest you. And Jisung, for that matter. I think he already had a crush on him to begin with.”

“Oh, so cute!” Jeno snatched the phone out of Chenle’s hands, who stared into nothingness with dead eyes for a few beats.

“Right? Earth to Chenle? Don’t tell me you had a crush on him, too, and are now devastated to know your chances are ruined?”

“What?” Chenle squeaked. “No, of course I don’t have a crush on Sailor Moon!”

“You have a crush on Sailor Moon?” Jisung asked with wide eyes and Chenle wanted to dig a grave and never resurface, thank you very much.

“No!” he wailed. Jeno was definitely giggling. Traitor.

“But you do, don’t you? Too bad to burst your bubble, lover boy.” Yerim showed the dreadful picture to Jisung. And Jisung started blushing.

“Aha!” Yerim hollered and Jeno started giggling uncontrollably. Chenle kicked his shin. He didn’t stop. What Karma had he gotten himself to deserve this?

“Well, it’s just a kiss. Don’t go crazy, Yeri.” Jisung muttered.

“So, you admit you have a crush?” Yerim was almost falling off her chair at this point, while Chenle wished for sweet death to rescue him from this nightmare.

“Maybe. He’s cute, he saved my life. I think I saw him at the party, in his normal state, before shit went down.”

Jeno was turning a worrying shade of purple by now and Chenle secretly hoped he’d choke. Thankfully, Donghyuck didn’t go to their school, or this would be even worse.

Of course, Chenle had met Jisung with his magical suit and blond hair. It wasn’t all that weird that someone would make the connection, that Sailor Moon may have been at the party prior to ‘saving the day’. And Jisung had slammed the door into his face.

What a sweet encounter.

 

So, apparently, Chenle had developed an inconvenient, weird crush on Jisung, who had a crush on Sailor Moon, who was Chenle, which Jisung didn’t know.

Fuck his life.

 

The day at school was the most awkward in his high school life. No, in his school life. Probably just all his life, whatever.

Whenever Jisung leaned closer to ask something, Chenle’s heart started beating faster uninvitedly and he started to black out on what to say. The end of the day didn’t come a second too early, and Chenle tried to flee the campus to flee the country or something of the likes, but Jeno caught him.

“Where are you going? We’re meeting up at the temple for cramming, you didn’t forget, did you? Donghyuck is excited to hear all about Jisung.”

“What?” Chenle gaped at him. “You told him? You’re supposed to be the kind, understanding, pacifying friend!”

“Wow, I think you almost reached ultrasound with your voice. How about your spare our eardrums and lower your volume some?” Someone rudely cut in. Chenle knew this voice well by now, and not for good reasons. Mark ramenhair Lee. What an unpleasant surprise.

“Um, let me think – no!” Chenle beamed at him.

“Ultrasound can’t be picked up by human ears, so you don’t have to worry about the volume anymore anyway.” Jeno chipped in.

“That’s why I said almost.” Mark pettily pointed out. Jeno and Chenle shared a bored glance.

“Right. Anyway, we have places to be. See you, noodle boy.” They pushed past him, to finally head to the temple.

“Wow, I keep running into him. At the jewellery store, where the first monster appeared, in the library, at the Crystal school, even at that ball! I start thinking he stalks me.” Chenle shook his head.

“If anyone will stalk you, it’s probably your fanboy.” Jeno wiggled his eyebrows. Chenle wondered if airline companies sold one-way tickets to minors.

 

“Quiet!” Mrs. Seo slapped her book on the table several times.

After he had had a small meltdown last night, Donghyuck and Jeno had promised to stop teasing him and Kun had curled up on his chest in the evening, when Chenle’s eyes were still red and puffy from crying. That had been nice. His mood was better now, even though it was maths in the first period, which usually was a guaranteed way to ruin the day.

After crying some over his confusing feelings and sleeping, the whole thing didn’t seem so depressing and grave anymore. He had talked to Jisung normally in the morning with only minor heart racing and no black outs over challenging words such as “I, you, he, she, it”.

If these feelings didn’t want to go away overnight, he’d tackle them head on and not let them get in the way. Because he was Chenle.

“We have a new student today. His name is Huang Renjun, he’s transferring from school 116. Please sit down over there.” She pointed to a vacant seat in the back, before picking up a piece of chalk “Boys and girls, open your books on pace 57, we’ll continue where we left off last time."

Chenle eyed the new kid curiously. He looked kind of tiny, with slim shoulders and a pretty face. His uniform was nougat brown, obviously still the one from his old school. The boy held his head high, as he walked down the path between the desks to the one assigned to him. Chenle’s seat neighbours were whispering, and he picked up a few words.

“Got kicked out.” “Because of a brawl.” “I heard he broke a guy’s nose.”

He shook his head. How could this new kid, who was built like a twig, beat someone up so badly he’d get expelled? Sounded unlikely. It was probably just people getting heated up over nothing.

“Mr. Zhong, please quit your day dreams and explain why we cannot expand the bracket like Mr. Kim suggested, if there’s a square around it?”

Chenle stared at the blackboard. He pushed past the twig comparisons that had just taken up most of the pace in his brain, past Jisung’s smile and how adorable Kun’s bubble paws were, to the folder with maths, that had become much more reliable ever since he actually studied.

A few weeks ago, the numbers on the blackboard would have caused a headache at best, now he recognised that he could apply some rule to them. Just which, he needed to figure out.

Unfortunately, the maths folder seemed inaccessible today, instead, the opening melody of the Sailor V game started playing in Chenle’s head. It was a really nice song, upbeat and fun…

“Mr. Zhong? No? Mr. Lee, please help him out.”

Damn it.

 

“Oh my god… a whole chicken goes into this? I can already smell it burning.” Chenle gasped, looking over the recipe.

“Ew, how can you burn chicken in Samgyetang? It’s literally in the soup!” Jisung wrinkled his nose how he liked to do. It looked sort of cute... no, stop it brain, not going there, Chenle reminded himself.

“I really do think Chenle would manage to set water on fire.” Jeno deadpanned.

“Actually… yes. Jeno, do you already have a partner?” Jisung turned to the other. Chenle’s jaw dropped. Did Jisung just ditch him for Jeno? The boys and girls had the class separated, so now that Yerim was unavailable, Jeno was going to replace him?

“Are you really leaving me, your long-time, capable, adorable partner for Jeno and his lame jokes?” Chenle screeched. The audacity.

Actually, he wasn’t that bothered to not have to stand by Jisung’s side for two hours. His face was very distracting these days. And he wouldn’t even be able to push the blame on it if it ended up being the reason why his chicken burnt, because then he’d give himself away. And Chenle wasn’t that dumb.

“Long-time, yes, all others don’t apply.” Jisung grinned.

“Why? Why is the world so cruel and dark?” Chenle dramatically put a hand over his eyes.

“Hey, Chenle, how about the new kid? He’s over there, all alone. If you don’t want to, I’ll go and work with him.” Jeno nudged him, nodding to the side.

True to his words, the boy stood to the side, the brown uniform sticking out even under the white apron they had to wear for cooking classes. He seemed to study the recipe, but it could be for show, so no one noticed he was alone.

“Of course, I go… what was his name again?” Chenle chirped, making the other two groan.

 

“Hi Renjun! Are you alone? My cooking partner rudely left me, because apparently I don’t cook well enough for his majesty anymore. I mean, it was him who completely butchered the tteok bokkie last time, but whatever. So, if you don’t have someone to work with yet either, we could be a team!” Chenle beamed at the startled new kid. “I’m Zhong Chenle, by the way.”

“Huang Renjun. No, I actually don’t have anyone. Thank you.” A small smile crept on his face and Chenle spotted a cute snaggle tooth.

“Great, let’s tell the teacher and get our ingredients. So, do you have the faintest idea how to cook this?”

“Erm. No.”

“Great, me neither! We’ll be an amazing team!” Chenle cheered.

 

“Does this usually turn out so green?” Renjun muttered, stirring the muddy liquid.

“Isn’t the broth normally clear?” Chenle wondered.

“Maybe, we should taste it?”

“Nah, let’s just put the chicken in, that’s where the aroma comes from, anyway.”

“I really don’t think that’s right.”

They still gently laid their bird into the simmering broth, before putting the lid on and finally relaxing against the stove. Cooking delicious meals was hard work!

“So, did you really get kicked out of your old school for breaking someone’s nose?” Chenle asked curiously.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Renjun asked, like it was no big deal.

“Wait. Really?” Chenle gasped. “You? Breaking someone’s bone?”

“The nose isn’t a bone, but what do you mean, someone like me? Do you want proof?” Renjung pushed up his sleeves. “Let’s go to the rooftop and fight it out like men.”

“Um… no, you know, I’m good. Do you do martial arts or something?”

“Yep. Since I was in primary school.” Renjun let his sleeves drop back down to Chenle’s relief.

“Wow, that’s cool! I mean, I can give out a good shin kick…”

Renjun chuckled and Chenle wondered if he should pick up martial arts, too. Should be useful in a fight, right?

“I’m sure people quiver in fear of you.”

“Said the twig.”

“What? Hey! Take that back!” Renjun yelped and started tickling Chenle, who immediately went down, being extremely ticklish.

“Mr. Huang, Mr. Zhong, what are you doing?” Their teacher screeched. “And what happened to your chicken, why is this green? Boys, get off the floor and to work, this is not going to stay like this!”

 

Unfortunately, their Samgyetang was beyond saving, fortunately, cooking was an extra class without grades.

And over green soup, Chenle found out, that Renjun was a video game fan, too.

So, naturally, he was dragged along to Crown, even though it wasn’t their regular gaming day. That was Wednesday, because Sicheng worked that day.

“No! Nononononno, graaa!” Chenle screamed at the game-over screen.

“Aw. That was terrible!” Donghyuck leaned over the back of his chair with a wide grin.

“It was pretty bad, to be honest. I expected more from you.” Renjun teased, high-fiving Donghyuck.

“You shouldn’t have challenged him in racing, Lele.” Jisung patted his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if this was pity, consultation, or another insult. All his friends were snakes!

“Let’s see how many levels of the Sailor V game you can survive, if you’re such a pro.” Chenle sniffed, still wounded in his pride.

“Sailor V? Like the pretty boy fighting crime? There’s a game about him?”

“Yeah, it’s literally the game from hell, Jeno’s the only one who gets it, no kidding. You should definitely try it!” Donghyuck squeaked.

“I’m still so surprised they made a game about him. Is there a game about Sailor Moon and those other two, too?”

“Those…other two?” Donghyuck’s eye twitched, and Chenle started laughing loudly.

“There isn’t, oh my god, Lele, you’re so loud.” Jisung complained and showed him into Donghyuck.

“The other two…” Chenle gasped into Donghyuck’s ear, which earned him some pinching and tickling.

Chenle was on the ground, gasping for air by the time Renjun died in level one.

 

Donghyuck had to go, because he had responsibilities in the temple, and Jisung had to leave for dance practice, but Chenle and Renjun were too hooked up on the Yoshi duo-player game, so they stayed behind together, yelling at each other.

They only left when the part time worker reminded them minors weren’t allowed in the arcade past 8pm.

“Thanks for taking me here, Chenle. I was honestly a bit freaked out about the new school. But it turned out much nicer than my old one ever was.”

Chenle smiled genuinely at Renjun.

“You’re welcome, graaa.” Something jumped onto Chenle, hissing viciously.

“Oh my god, Chenle!” Renjun yelped. Chenle was about to throw the thing off him, but he realised it wasn't a rabid squirrel, but Kun.

“Ayo, Kun, you scared me. Don’t worry, Renjun, this is my cat.”

“Why is your cat out here? Oh my god, he has such a cute bald spot!” Kun hissed at Renjun, who quickly pulled his hand away from where he had reached out to pet him.

“He doesn’t like it when you call his bald spot a bald spot – owowowo!” the cat’s claws dug into Chenle’s arm.

“Hey there.” Renjun gently stroked over Kun’s head at the second attempt. “What’s your name, crescent-cat?”

“Luna. Ow! I think we should really go home.”

“She’s so smart, for finding you here. I mean… this is just a random park.”

Chenle cried out in pain, before correcting. “He’s a guy.” His arm was going to look worse than after any monster fight from Kun’s claws.

“Luna’s…. female, though.”

“Yeah, but the crescent?”

“Oh, I see. Yeah, that’s cute. Alright, see you tomorrow then!”

“See you tomorrow, Renjun.”

 

Chenle was sleeping peacefully. Until something started knocking against his window. Well, he was still sleeping peacefully, because Chenle could probably sleep through the apocalypse.

Kun, however, had a lighter sleep and woke up. And a cat walking over his face did do the job to wake him up, too. Chenle sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. And then, he heard the knocking on the window as well. Kun hopped on the window still to look outside.

“Kun? What’s that?” he mumbled, wrapping himself into the blanket. He always felt like his body temperature dropped to 10 degrees while sleeping.

Chenle rolled out of his bed to see, since his cat didn’t answer.

“Holy shit!” Chenle whisper screamed, when he saw a figure outside the window.

They still were on the fifth floor. How on earth did someone get up here?

Chenle flung open the window, and the person lost balance and fell right inside, onto him. And the blanket.

“What the fuck?”

“Ouch!”

They swatted at each other for a few times, as the stranger tried to get up from him and Chenle tried to push him off with the blanket getting in the way, while Kun was biting the invader.

“I’m sorry. Okay, I’m sorry. But there’s serious trouble, like… serious trouble, and I figured you should… go.”

“Fuck, suit-boy? How do you know where I live?” Chenle pointed at the masked… whatever, was he an enemy or an ally? But he was definitely uninvited in his goddamn bedroom!

“Yes! How did you find that out who Sailor Moon is?” Kun hissed.

“Oh, I overheard. Sorry.”

“You overheard?” Chenle gasped.

“More liked you spied on us to find out!” Kun accused “Since you’re working for the enemy! We should take you out right here and now!”

The cat was getting into position to pounce, but suit-boy waved his hands quickly.

“No, please, I swear, I’m not working for them, we only happen to have the same goal. Hey! Who even tells me you aren’t the enemy? I mean… talking cats?”

“Excuse you.” Kun sniffed.

“Anyway, wasn’t there something going on? I mean… shouldn’t we hurry or something?” Chenle chipped in. He was not having the accusation of being a villain. He was much too cute to be one. The impudence of some people.

“Right, damn! The bridal store in the Dream mall! Customers have been trapped in there, like the zombie thing they do under the influence of monsters? That sort of thing is going on. And there’s a monster, too.”

“What? How could that have slipped the radar? I always check… whatever. Chenle, transform, and text the other two. Wait, no, it’s 2am. They’ll probably sleep. You’re on your own!”

 

Chenle still texted their group chat on N-Chat, before turning into his alter ego and picking Kun up, to jump out of the window after Suit-boy. The thought that he really wanted to know what his secret identity was now, too, kept bugging him, while rushing through the city to Dream mall.

However, he doubted Kun would put up with him stalking tuxedo weirdo to figure it out.

 

“There’s definitely an evil aura around this store. How could I have missed this.” Kun muttered, and Chenle snapped out of his very important thoughts.

“Is there? Oh – oh no! I can definitely see Bridezillas in there!” Chenle muttered.

“Right? So, can you do something about this?” Tuxedo-loser asked.

“Yeah, obviously I can, hello? I’m Sailor Moon!” he shook his head at the stupidity of this man. Why would he even come, if he couldn’t do anything? Ridiculous.

“Good.”

“And you?” Chenle deadpanned at the masked dude. “Aren’t you doing anything?”

“Nah, there’s not much I can do. Have fun.”

And then, he just disappeared. Like into thin air. Chenle gaped at the spot, where he had just stood. Could you even believe that guy?

“Sailor Moon! Please get into action!”

“Right.”

Chenle let Kun down and marched through the unlocked door, right into the zombie apocalypse.

The women were all in bridal dresses, walking slowly around, without a goal in mind, like they just wanted to move their legs. No one seemed to notice him at first and Chenle managed to identify the monster before it noticed him. It was in a bridal dress, too, but where normally flesh coloured skin would be, there was sparkling white skin and light lavender hair.

“Oh my god, so pretty!”

“Sailor Moon, we are not here to appreciate pretty monsters!”

“Right.”

Chenle reached up for his tiara.

But there was nothing.

“Kun! Where’s my tiara!” he asked panicked.

It had been around Jadeite, when he had burned up and never clattered to the ground, had it? And then not fallen down. Was it gone for good? Chenle had expected it to come back after transformation.

“What?” Kun looked up and his hazel eyes widened.

“You don’t know?” Chenle screeched. Kun always knew what to do, why didn’t he know now? This was an emergency!

“No!”

“You!” The monster turned and glared at Chenle with dark purple, empty eyes. Great, the monster had noticed, despite him being super secretive and quiet.

So, Chenle picked Kun up and bolted to the changing rooms. Surely, that would keep the monster out!

He ripped the curtain shut and wanted to crouch in the corner, but there was already someone there.

Huang Renjun?

“Holy shit, Sailor Moon?” Renjun asked, eyes wide. Chenle froze by the entrance, staring at his new friend. What was he doing at a bridal store? He was sixteen?

“Hi.”

“Oh my god, are you doing something against those… whatever? Thank god!”

“Yeah, hahaha… totally.” Chenle tried to reach for his tiara again, but there was nothing, still. God damn it. He wanted compensation from Jadeite, or his evil boss, this had been a valuable piece of jewellery.

“I’m so glad. I tried to stick up to them, but they’re so persistent. I know you can do it! I believe in you!” Renjun beamed and Chenle felt a warm happiness spread in his chest.

His head felt warm for a moment, and then, a heavily weight settled on his forehead, the one he was already used to, maybe a bit more? He reached up, and there it was! A tiara, different than the old one that had burnt, with more detailing and a bigger stone.

Fancy, he could definitely brag to Donghyuck about this.

The curtain was ripped off, and Chenle jerked around to come face to face with the sparkle-nightmare.

“What manners are that?” he screamed in scandal. Someone could be changing in here! At 2:30 am...

“Aha! There you are! And now, I will kill you!”

“Shut your face!” Renjun bolted past him, and kicked the monster straight in the chest, making it stumbled backwards.

But it leashed back out and Chenle was about to scream and then plan a funeral, but Renjun not only avoided, but blocked the blow and with a war cry punched into the sparkling face.

“Can you believe it?” Renjun turned, as the monster went down. Chenle started at him, mouth gaping open. And then, his eyes caught on something under the thick dark fringe. A green mark…

Chenle stepped forward and pushed their hair out of the way, Renjun staring at him in bewilderment, and there it was: a green symbol, looking a bit like a four.

“Kun?”

But the cat was already in action, and Renjun caught a pen out of the air.

“Take that and say: Jupiter power – make up!”

“What?”

“I know it’s super weird and sounds tacky, but please just do it!” Chenle shouted at him.

Renjun furrowed his brows and Chenle noticed the monster on the floor moving to get up, so he pushed Renjun and his pen out of the way to put his new tiara to good use and get rid of it.

Wait… could he throw this?

He pulled the tiara off and said his magic word, which usually turned it into a glowing frisbee. But nothing. Well. Great.

The monster didn’t wait for Chenle to figure his new tiara, that didn’t come with a handbook, out, but got up and started cackling, before pulling up the dress and rushing towards the changing room again.

Chenle was about to call Kun for help, but Renjun seemed to have gotten over himself and his reservations regarding ridiculous catch phrases and stepped next to him, now in a familiar sailor collar, just green this time, with a light pink tie and – were those combat boots? That was so cool!

“Jupiter Thunder Bold!” A bright flash of lightning cracked from Renjun’s hands and into the monster, who went right back down. Wow, he was proving much more competent than Chenle ever had been, wasn’t he? Maybe, he could take over this whole crime fighting… wait, no, actually, Chenle had fun, especially since he had a team to fight in. He didn’t really want to retire anymore.

“What? That’s still moving!” Renjun muttered.

“Yeah, if they’re finished, the fall to dust.”

“Alright, another one then.” Renjun seemed to really have to pull himself together, because it took him so much energy.

Kun cut in, however.

“Sailor Jupiter, don’t. You’re a new guardian. You shouldn’t use two attacks in such a short time, it will drain you, too much. Sailor Moon! Use your new Tiara!”

“I’m trying!”

“Speak the first words that come to mind!”

Chenle though about that, the first word were ‘Wow, Kun is being mean’ no, this wouldn’t do.

“Moon Twilight beam!”

Chenle held onto the stone and a flash of bright light erupted, and with a scream, the monster fell to sparkling dust.

“Nice!” Chenle squeaked happily, holding out a hand for a high-five to Renjun, who beamed and slapped in.

“I can’t believe I’m a guardian. Is this real? This is a dream, right? Ow. What, this is actually happening?” Renjun pulled on his collar.

“Yes, it is. Nice to have you on the team, Renjun.” Kun jumped onto Chenle’s arm.

“Holy – you actually talk! I thought I imagined that. And that bald spot… aren’t you Luna?”

“Luna is not my name!” Kun grumbled. “I’m Kun.”

“Oh…” Renjun looked up and squinted at Chenle.

“Well, we all need a secret identity, don’t we?” he winked. “As long as you don’t say your name and no one else says your name, no one can recognise you, so, we only call each other Sailor this-and-that while transformed.”

“I… feel like I know you, though. But it’s like I’m stuck.” Renjun muttered.

“Chenle.”

“Ah! No way!”

“So, let me add you to our Guardian N-Chat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> Now only one Guardian is missing. Shouldn't be hard to guess, who it is, right? :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Zoisite

Chenle was gasping for air. His legs were burning and he was sweating so much, he could probably fill the Michiru Ocean bordering on Neo City.

Why on earth had he agreed to go on this race, when it was the first day of summer vacation and he could lay on the sofa and watch TV without his mom or Kun nagging him?

Well, that probably also wasn’t true, there were always chores to load onto your innocent, poor children.

“Come on, Chenle, we’re half way through.” Jisung clapped his hands, grinning happily.

Right, that’s why. Well, the impressing Jisung part had gone terrifically well, right?

Wrong!

“Half?” Chenle wheezed. The sun was beating down and maybe he should have taken Kun’s advice for SPF 100+.

“Fuck, just leave me here to die!” Donghyuck threw himself on the ground. “I thought we were close to the goal, not half way through.”

At least he wasn’t suffering on his own.

“It’s a Spartan race, it’s not done after 90 minutes, or you could call it Athens’ race, seriously.” Renjun shook his head. Was he even sweating?

“Up you go.” Jeno pulled Donghyuck off the sand. Why their resident nerd was one of the fittest was beyond Chenle’s mental comprehending capacity right now.

“We’re spending the rest of the holidays at Crown. I need to reach level 10 of Sailor V at minimum before school starts again.” He demanded, voice coming out thin and pathetic, matching the overall theme of the day.

“Yes, yes. Come on, climbing is next.” Jisung beamed. Why was he having fun? How? And he still looked cute.

Life was so unfair.

Luckily, Chenle got the sweet taste of having Jisung and his tall, muscular self, pull him over the climbing wall, help him pull the weight and finally piggy-back over the goal line.

He felt like a burnt shrimp with 1 kg of sand in his lungs and zero water left in him, plus dead legs, after crossing the finish line, but he was still smiling stupidly, when hooking his arms into Jisung and Jeno’s for the final picture with their participation medals. Their time wasn’t even terrible for their age group.

 

“Wow, you look dead!”

“Thanks, Yukhei-Hyung.” Chenle groaned, not bothering to move at all, or even look at his brother. It was just too exhausting.

“Move, I wanna watch, too.”

Chenle would have liked to move. But that, too, required him to use a muscle. Which was out of the question. But Yukhei pushed his legs out of the way instead.

“Oh, look, look! Isn’t that Sailor V? I haven’t see him in some time!” Yukhei hollered, and Chenle slowly turned his head, using all the energy he had for the next three hours. The last day had definitely taken a toll on him.

There was a grainy video, taken in the dark, like the ones of them usually looked, someone bouncing away over the roofs of the city.

“Could literally be anyone.” Chenle groaned.

“You looked too late. It was him. His uniform is really unique with the red-blue-white patterns. So cool. I bet these Guardians don’t get knocked out from a small run around a park.”

“It wasn’t a small run, you do it!”

“Oh you think I wouldn’t finish first place?” Yukhei grinned and started punching the air, huffing air out. “Ha! Ha! Ha! Look at these push-ups!”

Yukhei threw himself to the ground and started doing repeats.

Chenle just decided to close his eyes and wait for sleep to come.

 

It took Chenle two days to recover, during which he complained in the group chat at length, supported by an equally tired Donghyuck, who still had temple duties. He did feel bad for him.

Once recovered, Chenle and Jisung more or less moved into Crown, as they usually did for summer break, when Yerim left their trio to shrink to a duo, in favour of traveling with her parents.

“Hi Chenle, Jisung. On your break?”

“Hey Sicheng-Hyung!” Chenle beamed at his favourite part-timer.

“We have a new game. Since you like the Sailor V game so much, I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s Sailor Moon, and you can play it in double player. It’s super fun.”

“Really?” Chenle squeaked, bouncing in his spot. “Jisung! Let’s play that!” he shook his best friend’s arm. Wait. Had he put on more muscle?

Before he could start to think harder about it, Jisung already started walking towards the new machine.

“Oh my god, you can play Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter, too.” Chenle clicked through the starting menu. The graphic was very similar to the Sailor V game, but the music was a bit different.

“I’ll play Moon then.” Jisung picked the character with a smile.

“Do you really still have a crush on him?” Chenle pouted. Was it dumb to be jealous of himself? Probably. Was he still doing it? Absolutely.

“If so, how does that affect you? You have Sicheng-Hyung.”

Right, he had Sicheng. Whom he… sill liked, but more like his liked his older brother.

“Right. I’ll play… Jupiter then.”

 

The game turned out to be just as funas Sicheng had promised, and Chenle started to think it was actually better than the Sailor V game. But you needed a friend.

After, they went for ice cream.

“I tried finding the game online, but it seems to be exclusive for arcades. They really should make one for at home.” Chenle wondered, before popping his spoon in his mouth.

“Now that you mention it, there’s no developer logo on it, is there? Weird.”

“Yeah, right? Too bad, I really like the game, and I still don’t get past level six in Sailor V.” Chenle pouted.

“That’s because you’re a terrible at gaming.”

“Take that back!”

Chenle usually would have taken Jisung’s ice cream for revenge or tickled him, but somehow, as Jisung grinned mischievously at him, he couldn’t do it but found himself somewhat flustered. This crush was so inconvenient!

“Oh, look, it’s Luna! It’s fascinating how your cat always finds you.” Jisung reached out to pick Kun up.

Kun glared at Chenle.

“Well, guess this means going home. We wouldn’t want this little guy waltzing around Neo City all alone.” He chuckled nervously.

“He kind of did that all day, though?” Jisung started petting Kun’s ears.

“Hahaha. Right. Still.” Chenle tried to pluck Kun from Jisung’s arms, but his friend held onto the cat and they ended play fighting over the animal, pushing against each other, laughing, until Kun bit Chenle, obviously unpleased.

Chenle knew his face was quite red from laughing so much, and also from leaning into Jisung. It just felt… nice. To be close.

 

“I’m not a toy.” Kun complained, the moment Jisung was out of earshot.

“Woops, sorry.” He wasn’t sorry, not really.

“Text the others, we have a monster.”

“Where?”

“At the city library.”

“No! No, no, no, I don’t want to go to the library, I’m on a holiday!

 

Chenle got ignored, as usually, and after a bit of texting and more whining, all four of them burst into the library.

“I feel like a swat team. Or Captain America, busting in the scene.” Donghyuck chuckled. Chenle also liked this part the most.

“Yeah, just the lame version. Where is everyone? It’s literally just a dark library.” Renjun asked, crossing his arms. Chenle looked around. I looked like someone would just jump out with a chain saw or, worse, a book.

“Try and feel the evil aura and follow it.” Kun sat down.

Chenle and Jeno glanced at each other. What and how?

“Easy peasy. This way.” Donghyuck marched straight to the right. Well. He was sort of psychic.

They arrived in the computer pool of the library, where all the computers were running, shining an artificial blue onto countless faces of people staring into the monitors.

A quick count revealed about 100 people in the room.

“What are they doing?” Renjun asked in normal volume. No one close to them seemed to even notice, much less look up. Their hands kept flying over the keyboards, clicking their mouses tirelessly.

“Seems like they’re under monster influence.” Jeno muttered, getting closer and trying to get someone’s attention, but failed.

“But they usually just sleepwalk. Or rudely attack, when ordered.” Chenle muttered. He started to feel watched now, like someone was lurking in the shadows. He tugged on the ribbon around his neck, looking around.

“Hey. Let me alone. I need to find out!” someone elbowed Jeno away.

“What do you need to find out?” Jeno asked, not stepping back.

“The guardian’s secret identity. We need to find out.” The boy muttered.

Chenle gasped.

“Well, look who came to pay us a visit. The Sailor kiddos! How cute.”

They jerked around to the door that a man waltzed through. He was brushing through long, curly, light brown hair and smiled creepily. Wait. The uniform he was wearing was familiar!

It was the same as Jadeite’s, just with a green trimming, instead of red.

“Now, since you’re here already, I can comfortably finish you off. And without even having to find out at what pitiful humans you pose over the day. How considerate!”

He snapped his fingers and the ground opened left and right of where he was standing, and what looked like giant spiders with human faces crawled out.

Chenle couldn’t help but scream.

“That’s right. Try and scream, it’s the last thing you will be doing. Good bye, Sailor Guardians.”

With that, the spider things became crawling towards them, and the long-haired dude left with loud cackling.

Chenle did the first thing that came to mind, which was run and hide behind a computer.

“Sailor Moon! Come right back here!” Renjun screamed.

“Fire Soul!” he peeked over the desk, seeing a ball of fire fly towards a spider, but it didn’t hit head on, just grazing the left four legs. And then, it hit the desk behind the monster, which immediately caught on fire.

The person working on the computer didn’t even notice but kept working on their research.

“Fuck!”

“Shine Aqua Illusion.”

The computer beeped and short-circuited with a small boom, the display turning black. The person working on it started aggressively slamming the mouse and keyboard, obviously distressed that the PC was down.

Chenle couldn’t dwell on that, because the spider, now burning, was really angry, and the other one had noticed his hideout, and was crawling towards him now.

“Guys, be responsible with attacks in here. If we burn down the library, it will not only look bad, but you also risk your own safety.” Kun called over the mess.

“Get fucking lost!” Donghyuck was running from the spider on a revenge trip against the person sticking him on fire.

But when it just seemed like they both would get a face full of spider, the monsters and the people working on the computers suddenly froze.

A red rose implanted itself in the ground, like an arrow. What the hell?

Chenle turned his head, to see… “Not you again.”

“Worry not, gather your courage and you can win, even in these difficult circumstances.” Tuxedo Mask dramatically flapped his coat.

“Yeah – yah! What are you talking about? Are you some loser from a terribly drama, who’s trying to get the girl?” Donghyuck cried, rushing away from the frozen Spider Monster.

“Who’s that guy? And why is he dressed in… whatever that is?” Renjun asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s Tuxedo Mask. He wants the Silver Crystal, so he’s our enemy, but at the same time he keeps showing up to try and save the day, but he’s just so lame, we can’t take him seriously. Actually, I think this right now is the most useful he’s ever been. Oh, and Mars has a crush on him.” Jeno gave a quick run down.

“Hello? I’m still here.” Suit boy groaned.

“I do not have a crush on him.” Donghyuck wrapped his hands around Jeno’s neck.

Chenle figured, he’d try and be useful for once and located the spider monster in front of him.

“Moon Twilight Flash.”

With the monster crumbling to dust, reality seemed to be turned back on.

“Good job, Sailor Moon!” Kun called and Chenle bathed in the compliment, until he noticed the other spider had taken interest in him and was coming towards him now.

“Jupiter Thunder Bold!” the spider stumbled sideward and Chenle took a deep breath, focussing his energy, before flashing another beam of light that turned the second monster into the same sparkling dust as normally.

However, the people were still in their trance, the one with the broken Computer still aggressively pressing keys to get it back up.

“What do we do about these?” Jeno asked, gesturing around.

“I’m guessing they’re under the man’s control, who left earlier, not the monters’. They’re most likely collecting the information for him. You need to find him and take him out, or they’ll continue working until they drop dead.”

“What? They could die?” Chenle gasped. Gross!

“Well, a human can only go without water for about three days so…” Jeno shrugged.

“They’d just die? How cruel!” Donghyuck held a hand over his mouth.

“Alright, let’s find the dude then. Hey, Suit-boy, did you… where did he go?” Chenle squinted at the window in which the man had stood and threw his rose earlier, but there was no one there.

“Stop relying on strangers to fix you stuff. The library is only this big. Split up in teams of two and search for him.” Kun demanded.

“Why are you always bossing us around?” Chenle whined, but the others were already splitting into teams.

“I’ll go with Mercury.” Renjun quickly held onto Jeno, who looked surprised. “Because… it makes no sense for me and Mars to go together, because our powers are both rather destructive.”

“In that case, I should go with Mercury…” Donghyuck pointed out taking a step towards them.

“No! You go with Moonie, because… because he’s really bad at feeling aura.” Renjun quickly argued, pulling Jeno closer. A big grin crept onto Donghyuck’s face, but he stepped back to stand with Chenle.

“Alright, I’ll go with Moonie, then.”

 

“This is scary. Can we just not do it and let the other two find him?” Chenle whispered. He had Donghyuck’s hand in a death grasp and tried his hardest to hide behind him.

“Nah, they went the wrong direction, because they’re just as shit at auras as you are.”

“What? But why…”

“Because Jupiter has the most obvious crush on Mercury. Didn’t you notice?” Donghyuck chuckled.

Chenle thought back. Had he?

“No.”

“Of course you didn’t. I’m not even surprised. But believe me – it’s there. So, they’re going to do some quality hand-holding in the dark, while we take out the maniac.”

“Guys. He’s there. He’s facetiming someone, if you’re quiet, he probably won’t notice you.” Kun suddenly whispered, hopping towards them. The cat had gone ahead to spy.

“These guys have phones?” Chenle asked in confusion. In his mind, the bad guys spend their time in a dark hole somewhere, preferably underground, looking into crystal balls, maybe, thinking about how to make the world a worse place.

“Who doesn’t have a phone these days? Apart from Kun.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

They turned the corner and true to Kun’s words, there he was, feet propped up on a desk, phone in front of his face.

“I mean, obviously, pretty dumb, but they’re just children, what else could you expect?”

“Is he talking about us?” Donghyuck frowned, clenching his fists.

“Rude. So, what do we do?”

“I’d say, the same way we knocked out hat asshole Jadeite. Teamwork!” Donghyuck suggested.

“Great. So that means what?” Chenle enthusiastically asked.

“That means, we just throw our attacks at him and should be fine.” Donghyuck shrugged. It sounded much more boring than Chenle had expected. But whatever.

“Hi, sweethearts, did you get past my arachnids?” the guy lowered his phone and grinned at them. “That’s unexpected. Maybe, I underestimated you?” he tapped his chin with one finger.

“Yeah, those were gross, but much easier to beat than Jadeite’s. Just saying.” Donghyuck shrugged. “Wait, what’s your name? Well, guess it’s irrelevant, anyway. Bye, loser.”

Chenle had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep from screaming in laughter. The uniformed stranger’s face dropped.

“Are you fucking kidding me? My monsters are far superior over that… that amateur Jadeite’s. Do you know how low his magical level is? How dare you even compare me to him? My name is Zoisite, you better remember this for the last five minutes of your sad lives!” with a scream, he jumped up and an inferno of sharp crystals formed around him, before firing towards Chenle and Donghyuck, who scrambled out of the way.

“You will not get away. I don’t even care who you are, but if you think you can get the Silver Crystal, you are ten years too late.”

Chenle missed one of the flying stones and it punctuated his arm. He gasped in pain, and to his horror, the wound was bleeding.

“Moonie!” Donghyuck shoved him, and another stone barely missed them.

“Begone, evil spirit!”

A paper charm flew from his hand, landing on Zoisite’s chest, who groaned and lost control over his stones, that clattered to the floor.

Chenle wanted to pull his finishing spell, but it felt like all his energy had left him, the words not wanting to form on his tongue.

His arm dully throbbed and his breathes kept coming short as he tried to recall how to use his magic. Damn it! Donghyuck was gasping for breath, too, holding his waist and Chenle saw a red spot forming, where the uniform was usually white.

“Moonie? A little magic please?” He gasped, while Zoisite started ripping off the binding spell. The paper came apart shred by shred and with it, the evil grin on his face grew. If he got it off, they’d probably really be done for, wouldn’t they?

Chenle hadn’t thought anything could actually happen to him while transformed prior to this. But the pain in his arm was real, getting hit really put things into perspective. He should have really told Jisung how he felt. And maybe kissed him once more.

No. He really couldn’t just die here without that!

What were the words for his spell?

The last piece of paper fell to the ground and Zoisite cackled loudly, raising his daggers back off the floor.

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!”

“Mercury Aqua Mirage!”

Something pawed on Chenle’s leg and he looked down to find an extremely worried looking Kun.

“Your aura is weak, did you get hit?”

“Yeah. Mars, too.” A smile pulled on his lips, despite the critical situation they were in. Kun was here, Renjun and Jeno were here, they’d finish this wannabe-pretty boy off easily.

Zoisite had gone to his knees from the double hit, holding his chest.

“You will not win. You cannot win against me. I will find the Silver Crystal, and the world will bow to Queen Beryl’s feet.” He pressed out.

“Whoever that is.” Renjun rolled his eyes. Jeno was standing in front of Donghyuck. But Chenle saw the exhaustion in the two newcomer’s faces, too. They had already taken out the spider monsters, using a lot of energy. They hadn’t been hit, but they must be about as exhausted as them.

If Zoisite noticed, he might gather all his remaining strength and pull the fight around again. Chenle wouldn’t let this happen! It was his friends on the line here! He was going to do his utmost to protect them.

“Moon Twilight Flash!” the words tumbled out of his mouth, the second, he recalled them and with a screech, their enemy burnt up, before falling to sparkling dust.

“Sailor Moon!” Kun’s voice yelling was the last thing Chenle heard, before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> I constructed most names out of NCT and its sub-units (N-ChaT, Neo City, 116 school etc), but the ocean definitely is a tribute to the one and only Sailor Neptune :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Kunzite

“Mom, I’m meeting up with Jisung.”

“Remember to call, if you stay over with him, don’t give me another scare!” his mom called.

“Yes mom!”

It had been four days, since Chenle had fainted and proceeded to sleep for 18 hours straight. His arm was patched up neatly, healing nicely, but his mom had dragged him over the coals, when he returned from a “sleepover” at Donghyuck’s without telling her.

He had smiled himself out of getting grounded, but his gaming time had been cut. Which didn’t really matter when he met up with his friends at Crown, but she didn’t know that.

“Yukhei! I told you to do the dishes twice already. Get off your lazy bum and move right here, or I will turn off the power in your room until the house is sparkling clean.”

“Since he got that Chanela, he’s acting weird.” His mom muttered, shaking her head. “Getting Luna did you so well, but for him, he’s neglecting his duties even more. I don’t know what to do with that boy.”

Chenle looked at his brother’s room’s closed door. It was true, he hadn’t even seen his face in days, when usually, Yukhei would be out and about, skating, biking, playing basketball all summer long. Sure, he liked to game, but not leaving the room at all was certainly odd.

His phone rang and the display showed a very unflattering picture of Jisung, his nose pulled up to resemble a pig’s. He grinned and answered the call.

 

“No, the conclusion is, that Sailor Mars is the strongest guardian.” Donghyuck grinned, sipping his iced tea.

“It’s really not, though. I mean, fire is a nice offensive power, but it’s just destructive of its own, while Sailor Jupiter’s power can really knock you out, but needs to be focussed. You can’t miss with a lightning, or it’s useless.” Renjun frowned.

“Guys, don’t you think you’re getting too invested in a game?” Jisung carefully asked, but the two didn’t even listen, going on how which power was harder to control and more effective.

Chenle had long tuned them out.

“Hey, look, that’s the store that was all over the news.” Jeno, obviously ignoring the arguing pair as well, pointed at a sparkling purple store front, that read “Chanela Paradise” in a white cursive. Chenle furrowed his brows.

“My brother has one of those.”

“Really? I read they’re super low-maintenance. And really cute. My mother’s house has a strict no-pet policy, so I still can’t have one.” Jeno explained.

“I don’t know, they look kind of creepy, don’t you think?” Jisung stared in the window.

“Hi guys, do you want to get a Chanela?” someone suddenly asked from the entrance. “Come inside and take a look. We have many in stock. They’re very cute and don’t need much from you. Anyone can have a Chanela.”

Chenle eyed the employee. He was pretty, very pretty, but his face was slightly fallen in, with dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in too long. His uniform hung loose over a skinny frame and the tag read “Taeyong”. Chenle wondered, if he was alright. He was holding a small animal with silky lavender fur and unsettling red eyes.

“Those are evil. I’m not kidding. We need to get rid of Jisung and take that store out!” Donghyuck whispered into Chenle’s ear.

He didn’t even doubt that for a second. He held a personal grudge against these animals because Yukhei was being weird, and this employee only served to confirm his opinion. Chenle wanted to drag him to the closest McDonalds and order the whole menu.

“Oh, well, I suddenly remember that I totally have to do the dishes, guys, too bad. I’ll be leaving first!” Jeno suddenly announced.

Chenle watched with a raised eyebrow, before realising, what he was doing.

“Well, it’s been nice, but temple duty calls.” Donghyuck waved his phone, giving Chenle a stare that meant he’d better check their group chat later.

“I have to… I have to feel the fish.” Renjun nodded. “See you tomorrow.” And dashed off the same direction as the other two.

“What’s wrong with them?” Jisung gaped after their retreating friends.

“Wow. No idea. So weird, right?” Chenle shook his head.

“Since they’re gone, do you want to come home with me? I have the new One Piece season on DVD, we could watch that.”

Chenle wanted to just say yes and leave the Chanelas to the other three. But he recalled his brother, whose face he hadn’t seen in days, and the skinny employee. No. It was his duty as a Sailor guardian to protect them. He could watch One Piece with Jisung after that.

“I’d like to, but I have to check on my brother. He’s been really weird these days.” Chenle sighed. It was a white lie and not even that far off, wasn’t it?

“Okay. We’re still going to Disney Land tomorrow, right? We need something to make Yeri jealous, since she’s left us back here all summer, right?”

“Yes absolutely! See you then!” Chenle smiled and waved his friend goodbye, feeling a bit guilty. Not to mention, he had made the resolution to finally tell Jisung how he felt, but immediately after surviving the whole mess, postponed it.

Chenle checked his phone and as expected, there was messages on N-Chat.

Full Sun: Guys meeting in the back of the store.

 

They sneaked into the store from the staff entrance in the back, because it was only 7 pm and the street still buzzing with life.

They had been on the news, there were fanpages for them. If people saw them, they’d get in the way and potentially get hurt in the fight.

There were rows of shelves, in which glass cages were let in, behind which Chanelas in all different colours sat, staring into nothingness with their red eyes.

“Why did they make the eyes red?” Jeno asked, peeking around.

“Aw, these are so cute. Come on here.” Renjun muttered, and his hand was going to the handle of one of the cages.

“Stop it, Jupiter! It’s their influence!” Donghyuck ripped him away from the shelves.

“We need to find someone who’s responsible. A monster, not one of the employees here.” Jeno wrapped an arm around Renjun to make sure he wouldn’t get into the force of the animals again.

The store was reasonably crowded, but no one seemed to notice them. A few employees tried to get them to buy Chanelas, but they never followed them, when they just moved on, and anyone buying stared at their new pet in complete awe, unaware of their surroundings.

“Hello, would you like to buy a Chenela? They’re very low maintenance and pretty. We have all colours.” Someone chirped, and Chenle turned to see a woman who didn’t look malnourished and wasn’t carrying an animal.

His hand welt up to his tiara immediately, but she ducked behind an innocent customer, who didn’t even notice.

“Oh, I see, you’re here for trouble?”

“Damn it, if she uses them as a shield, we can’t do anything.” Donghyuck cursed with clenched teeth.

“Well, trouble you can get. My master will be very happy to hear you’re here and will reward me when I bring him your bodies.”

She cackled and her humanoid form shifted to a furred tall monster with red, empty eyes.

Suddenly, Chanelas started falling from the ceiling, squeaking and Chenle almost got lost in the eyes of one.

“All my dear slaves, come here and help me!” the monster squeaked, sounding similar to the animals on the floor. It had him break out in goose bumps.

They tried to get close and have a clear shot, but every time one of them started chanting their spells, she kept slipping behind someone holding a Chanela. And there were more people coming, holding pets in their arms gently, like they were the most precious thing. Some people looked starved, like the pretty employee, with sunk in faces and dark circles, like the Chanelas were not only keeping them up, but also draining them.

And suddenly, he was face to face with his brother!

He looked tired, but not as terrible as some. Still. Seeing him here, like this, made Chenle really angry.

“Mercury, how about we frost and mist this place down?” Chenle called through the absolute mess.

“That’s… wow, you’re a genius. Bubble Spray!”

A thick fog immediately spread from Mercury, enveloping everyone and everything.

There was yelling, people confused where was front and where was back.

“This way!” Chenle looked down to see a small black cat.

“Kun!”

“Come on, this way, hurry, hurry!”

Chenle complied and followed him, sidestepping Chanelas and people. The moment Chenle could identify the furry monster from the mist, he put his fingers around his tiara.

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

It burst into glitter with a squeak and so did all the Chanelas on the floor, and as the fog settled, Chenle saw, that the whole interior started falling apart.

People seemed to come to their senses all around and some pulled out their phones and started taking photos of them.

“Come on, guys, let’s get out of here.” Renjun called and Chenle wanted nothing more, but flee the scene.

“Hey, that’s our cat!”

Chenle would recognise his brother’s voice any time, any place. And how he wished this wasn’t him.

“What?” Chenle blinked up at Yukhei, who marched into his way. His eyes were droopy, but he was staring at Kun.

“That cat! I’m sure it’s ours! He has this bald spot, it must be him! Please return him, he’s very dear to my baby brother.”

Chenle blinked at him, before a warm, comfortable feeling spread in his chest.

“Really? Oh, I just found him here. He’s so cute. I’m sure your brother’s very happy with him.” Chenle handed Kun over, who just let himself be handled, like he was an actual normal cat.

“Yes. I don’t know, I feel like I haven’t seen him in too long. I should go home and see him. Thanks.” Yukhei grinned and roughly petted Kun, who started to take his long-suffering expression he usually had, when Yukhei started misjudging his own strength.

 

“I think my ear died. Hello? Hello?” Donghyuck slapped his ear.

“Don’t be silly, I was just having fun!” Chenle grinned, before laughing right into Donghyuck’s ear again. He knew he had a high pitched, loud laugh.

“Oh lord.” Donghyuck dramatically threw himself to the ground.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Chenle was about to tickle Donghyuck, but they both looked up from rolling over the floor right in front of Big Thunder Mountain. It was Mark Lee, with the most ridiculous dark blue Hawaiian shirt.

“No, please save me.” Donghyuck grinned. A sudden urge to throw up at Donghyuck batting his eyelashes took over Chenle. He quickly got out of the way, while Mark extended a hand to pull his friend off the ground.

“There you go.” Mark smiled, like he was Prince Charming or something, and Renjun whistled.

“Thanks. I don’t know what I would have done without you! I’m Lee Donghyuck.”

“Um… okay?”

“I think I need to throw up.” Chenle announced. Donghyuck threw him a death glare.

“As a thank you, I’ll give you my number.” He chirped the next second, like he was a sweet angel.

Jeno looked like his brain had stopped working, eyes wide, as Donghyuck swiftly took the boy’s phone, typed in his number and called himself, before actually blowing him a kiss as goodbye.

“What about Tuxedo Mask?” Renjun asked, as the five of them were walking down the street, away from the flabbergasted boy.

“Right? Did you just cross him off your list?” Chenle shook his head.

“Who’s Tuxedo Mask?” Jisung asked and the four of them all froze at the same time. Shit. There was a normal-guy among them!

“Um… you know, the dude who always tried to save the day, when Sailor Moon is already saving it?” Chenle explained, knowing the mention of Sailor Moon would get Jisung’s attention. He usually steered away from the topic, unless they were gaming, as much as possible, because he was still jealous of himself and the feeling made him feel both down and endlessly dumb.

“Oh. Never heard of him.”

“Hello? He’s actually being helpful. But since he’s kind of working against the Sailor guardians and I have no clue who he is and stuff… that guy was just really handsome and nice.” Donghyuck smiled dreamily.

“And here I was, thinking you didn’t have a crush on Tuxedo Mask. You always denied it.” Jeno blinked in confusion. Renjun gently patted his shoulder.

“It’s very sweet, that you actually believed him.”

“What? No! I totally still don’t have a crush on that loser!”

“Don’t even try, it’s too late now.” Jisung held him back and Donghyuck contemplated for a moment, before seeming to accept defeat with a sigh.

“That’s right. You can join the club with Jisung and his crush on Sailor Moon.” Renjun deadpanned.

“Okay, how about we just go on the next ride now?” Jeno clapped his hands.

 

Chenle didn’t know how they had ended up on a tiny train through princess land with a ton of children, but at some point, Donghyuck had felt evil energy – again – and then, he and Jisung got sat into the kids’ ride, because they were the youngest and Renjun, who definitely looked younger than all of them, had pulled the age card. He was eight months older. Wow.

Chenle wished, Kun was here. He usually appeared out of nowhere, when there was trouble and knew what to do. Donghyuck wasn’t trustworthy, especially not after falling for Mark noodle Lee, out of all people, at first sight.

Instead, he watched the beautiful landscape and the castle, and the figures walking around, looking gorgeous.

“It’s really pretty, isn’t it?” Chenle muttered.

“Hm? Yeah.”

Chenle followed Jisung’s line of view and spotted… another random dude in a dark blue uniform, talking to what looked like Aurora. Chenle immediately reached for his phone and took a picture to send to the group chat.

“Hey, Lele, do you see that guy over there? With the fancy cape? He’s not from a Disney film.” Jisung leaned over, and Chenle watched his lips move and talk…

Crap! What had he just said?

“Capes are so lame.” Chenle sighed. “Didn’t anyone listen to Edna?”

“What? Yeah, I guess. But what is he doing there? He’s got the silver hair and the cape, but he still looks out of place. Do you think he’s supposed to be there.?”

Chenle really didn’t think so, but he couldn’t just tell Jisung.

“Maybe he’s from an underappreciated movie?”

“Excuse you? I know all Disney animated movies. He’s not from one of them.” Jisung pouted. Jisung hardly ever pouted, but he looked so cute.

“A series?”

“Nah, don’t even try. I’m telling you, this is suspicious.”

“Right… so?”

“Tell security?”

“Right…” Chenle glanced at the group chat. Donghyuck was celebrating being right and the other three were already planning how to get into the gated off part and trying not to attract too much attention. Like that was going to work.

However, when he looked up, he saw cape-guy leaving, the princess staying behind. That was just calling for trouble. Chances were, that “princess” was actually a monster.

Chenle was just typing up his thoughts, when the train stopped. Right in the middle of the ride.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Due to unexpected difficulties on train ride…” The announcement broke off with a deafening screech and was replaced by evil cackling.

Chenle sent out the unfinished text, following it up with a simple

Lele: Get here right now!

Children started whining, clinging onto their parents, some even crying.

“Should we worry?” Jisung looked around worriedly.

“I don’t… maybe?” Chenle nervously chuckled. He had no place to transform and he also didn’t want to leave Jisung behind on his own.

But then, an army of wildlife, that Chenle was sure had been stuffed, when they rode past, came running towards the standing train.

“Yeah, I think we should worry.” Jisung muttered.

Chenle glanced around. The train was easily accessible, easy to get in and out for children. But that also meant, there was little to no resistance against whatever was coming their way now.

He saw the many children, in different stages of upset, and mothers starting to shield them from what was definitely coming toward them. If he just transformed, he could easily take them out and save everyone. But he would also bust his secret identity. In front of Jisung, but potentially all these people here.

But was that really important, as compared to saving about 20 lives? No. Chenle glanced at Jisung, before reaching into his pocket for his brooch.

“Shine Snow Illusion!”

A blast of ice hit the animals and made them fall to the ground like puppets and a second later, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck jumped over the train, running towards where the animals had come from. Their uniforms were bright against the green scenery and Chenle watched in awe for a second.

There was cheering from the children and Jisung sighed in relief.

“That didn’t look so well for a moment, did it?”

“Not really.” Chenle let go of his brooch, that fell back into the depths of his pocket, well hidden.

“Sailor Moon wasn’t with them.” Jisung muttered, still staring at the woods, where the trio had disappeared.

“Really? I didn’t even notice. There was a guy with blue, wasn’t there?” Chenle tried and laughed awkwardly.

“Dude. That was Sailor Mercury. And he has long pants and blue hair. And a light blue… okay, no, I’m not going there.” Jisung shook his head in complete disappointment.

Chenle expected the train to start again, but it didn’t.

Instead, the speakers started again.

“Dear visitors. Due to a security breach, we have to evacuate the park. There’s no immediate danger, this is just for protocol. Please calmly go to the closest exit in an orderly fashion.”

“Are they kidding?” Chenle stared at Jisung. They were still in the middle of the princess land.

“I mean, the security breach doesn’t surprise me.”

“No, but... should we just go?” Chenle looked around. The parents and children were still sitting in the carts, looking just as confused.

“Hello everyone, can I please have your attention?” There was a guy in a purple uniform talking into a megaphone. “I’m Taeil and I’ll be your guide. Please carefully get off the train and follow me.”

Jisung hopped off the train and held out his hands for Chenle to safely get down.

Families streamed past them to stand in line with this Taeil guy, when there was a loud boom, that Chenle knew came from Renjun’s lightning, and birds flew up in a flock.

He wanted to help them. Surely they could take care of the monster princess. But what if?

“Jisung I think I wanna check over there. What is there’s someone needing help? There’s actresses playing the princess in this park.” Chenle said.

Jisung stared at the woods, too.

“You can’t go on your own. I’m coming with you.”

“What? No, go with that dude, Taeil?”

“And you don’t? No way, I’m coming with you.” Jisung insisted and started pulling him towards the woods.

No one seemed to notice them getting away from the group and Chenle kept wondering how to ditch Jisung. But chances were, Jisung would try and find him and Chenle really couldn’t have him run around the park alone. The least he could do, was keep an eye on him.

The woods turned out to be mostly plastic, and they passed a burnt section, where the fighting must have taken place. Since there was no one there anymore, they just continued on down the messy path. It felt like Hansel and Gretel following the stones back home. Instead, they followed destruction.

The woods ended and there was a metal gate, with a huge hole molten into it.

“Well, guess they went this way.” Jisung climbed through it.

“Wait, do you think this is a good idea?” Chenle hesitantly followed. Not only were the getting into the backstage area of the park, which were a bit spooky by nature, but the monster seemed seriously strong. Then again, Chenle actually might have to help the others.

“They’re evacuating, no one’s going to be here.” Jisung shrugged and marched on.

Chenle warily watched the warehouses they were walking past, the metal fences, and all the things that looked like broken props. Overall, the backstage area had a haunted look, like those deserted parks you sometimes saw on the internet.

It shouldn’t have come as a big surprise when the dude in the cape from earlier stepped in their way, but Chenle still startled with a scream, clutching onto Jisung.

“Well, hello? Who do we have her? Some lost lambs?” he smiled. His uniform wasn’t properly closed, showing off some chest. It looked ridiculous.

“Why don’t we add you to my collection? I mean, I usually prefer Sailor guardians, but you will do for now, until the other two show up.”

“The other two?” Jisung asked.

“I want the full set. I have three, two missing.” Chenle tried sneaking around the corner, because… there was something there, he could tell. Was this how Donghyuck felt when feeling evil spirits?

“So, let’s go and meet the others, this way, little one, you’ve already guessed it.” The man smirked and stepped around the corner.

Chenle gasped, when he saw the other three. Their uniforms were bright under what looked like a dome of dark energy cracking around them. They were curled into themselves, heads lowered and anger spiked through him.

“What did you do to them?” Chenle roared, stomping towards the coated man. A hand on his wrist held him back.

“Are you nuts?” Jisung whispered, and Chenle only now noticed how pale his friend had turned. Right. He didn’t deal with these madmen on an almost daily basis.

“Oh, just a little force field, you will get a feeling of it in just a second, though… maybe for more fun, I should let your friend here try first?”

He grinned at Jisung, whose hand tightened around Chenle’s wrist.

“No.” he immediately shouted, stepping in front of his friend.

“No? In that case, I will definitely do it, it’s just so much more fun, when they’re suffering.” He threw his head back cackling loudly.

Out of all three, Chenle decided this one was the scariest.

He glanced at the force field again. Jeno had lifted his head and was mouthing something at him, but he seemed to be struggling and no sound passed through the dark energy.

Chenle just helplessly watched him, as he knocked to the ground.

He had to stop this man. If he didn’t, his friends might suffocate in there, and Jisung would get trapped. And if he let himself get caught without at least fighting back, what good a guardian were he?

“Ha!” the caped man thrusted out his hand and like an invisible push, Chenle and Jisung got ripped apparat, both stumbling opposite ways, before smashing to the ground.

Chenle reached into his pocket and held onto the brooch. The guy had his back turned to him, slowly closing in on Jisung, who was scooting backwards.

He jumped to his feet, holding his brooch in front of himself like a shield.

“Hey, wannabe-beach-model! Pick someone your own size to mess with!”

The man turned around, amusement on his face, until his eyes caught on the brooch. Jisung was staring Chenle’s direction as well, eyes full of fear. He’d see and he’d know. But he’d also be safe and that was much more important right now.

“Moon Prism Power – make up!”

With a flash, Chenle felt himself shift and when he could properly see again, their enemy was already halfway across the ground between them, fuming in anger. Chenle caught a glimpse of Jisung, his mouth gaping open, but he couldn’t go and explain himself. He had different things to worry about for now.

“Moon Twilight Flash!” Chenle took stance and aimed perfectly, but the man just shielded his body with his cape, and the beam of light dispersed into nothing on the dark fabric.

“Don’t even bother. You can’t hurt me. Look where it took the other three. However, I appreciate you coming right into my arms, little guardian. Now we’re only missing one.”

“Actually, we’re the full set, and you haven’t gotten me yet.” Chenle sneered and bounced out of his way.

“Oh, yes, I do. Don’t think you stand a chance against me. I’m the highest of Beryl’s guard, I’m Kunzite. You may have won against Jadeite and Zoisite, but me, you cannot beat.” He cackled once more, and when he waved his hand, the invisible force seemed to grab Chenle by his waist, dragging him over the sandy ground, right into Kunzite’s arms, who held him down.

“Now, say goodbye to your little friend and join the other useless guardians.”

“No! Let go!” Chenle struggled against him, but he was taller and bulkier and wouldn’t budge under his squirming and kicking.

He turned, so they were facing Jisung’s way, who had a hand clutched over his mouth now, staring in blank horror. Chenle didn’t know the reason why, but he was hoping it wasn’t because he just found out he was Sailor Moon.

Nah, it was probably because of the man holding down, right?

“Sailor Moon! Duck!” a new voice suddenly called, and Chenle did as he was asked, leaning away from Kunzite.

“Crescent Beam!”

Something flew over his head, and with a pained groan, Kunzite let go of him. Chenle stumbled forwards, before looking up to see, who had just fired that attack.

On the roof of the warehouse stood a blond boy, wearing a familiar uniform in orange. He jumped down, landing in front of Jisung.

“Now, quick. His cape shields him, he can’t get away right now!” he called, and Chenle snapped out of his stupor and jerked around to where Kunzite was on the floor.

“Moon Twilight Flash!”

He didn’t let out a sound, as he fell to ashes, the sparkling dust got picked up by the wind and disappeared into the park.

The same moment, the dome burst and Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“Guys!” Chenle rushed over, to make sure they weren’t in immediate danger of suffocating, but Renjun was already sitting back up, holding his throat, but taking deep breaths.

“Fuck, where were you? What took you so long?” Donghyuck rasped.

“I’m sorry?” Chenle squeaked.

“Hey, don’t snap at him, at least he came.” Jeno whispered. “You know how important the secret indefinites are.”

“Well, that’s that.” Renjun drily noticed, and Chenle turned to see the new guy helping Jisung off the ground, only to be towered over by their tallest friend.

“Who’s that?” Donghyuck asked, still clearing his throat.

“That guy, Kunzite, said there were five Sailor guardians. So I guess, this is the fifth?” Chenle tried, unsure himself what he was looking at.

“I wish Kun were here.” Jeno sighed.

The orange boy came over, pulling Jisung along who still seemed shell shook.

“Hi guys. Nice to finally meet you. My name is Sailor Venus, though you might know me as Sailor V?” he smiled a very bright and pretty smile.

The four nodded and Chenle knew, if he wasn’t so shaken from what had just happened and so worried over what Jisung was thinking, he would have flipped, because this was his hero from the game, and he was really pretty and seemed super nice.

“I’d say let’s get out of here, before more shit goes down, shall we?” Sailor Venus suggested, nodding to the fence behind them.

“Yeah. Yeah, good idea.” Jeno mumbled.

Chenle slipped next to Jisung, when Sailor V let go.

“Hey, are you okay? You look pale.” He offered an arm, wondering if he could even hold Jisung’s tall ass up, should he faint.

“I… yeah...”

They walked in silence, while Donghyuck was still coughing around nothing and Renjun made sure Jeno was walking straight, while their newest addition took the lead.

After a few beats of heavy silence, Jisung asked:

“You’re really Chenle?”

“Um. Yeah. Sorry for not telling you. But it’s sort of secret? So please don’t tell anyone!” He forced a smile on his face.

“I see.”

Sailor Venus burnt a hole straight through the metal and the all climbed out of the park.

“I really feel dumb now.” Jisung mumbled, as they headed towards the front, where they could get a bus back home. “The others… are Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck, aren’t they?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“Okay. Well, good to know.”

“Jisung, please don’t be angry, okay? We really couldn’t tell you. You saw, what our enemies can do. We would risk everybody’s safety, if they knew who we are.”

“Yeah, I guess, that’s more important. It still stings, you know. We’ve known each other all our lives? And I even admitted to my crush on you. I think I need a bit of time to sort my thoughts out. I’m sure you have some important superhero meeting to take care of. I mean, you do have so many new and exciting friends now. I’ll just go home first.”

And with that, Jisung pulled away and marched over to the waiting crowd, slipping between people and disappearing.

Chenle was about to call after him, but someone had noticed the five guardians, and people picked up their phones, some screaming, some coming closer, asking questions.

 

Chenle let himself be dragged away by Renjun, a numb feeling settling over him.

They hid in a public restroom.

“Chenle, hey, I’m sorry it happened like that, but you know you didn’t make a mistake. I’m sure Jisung will get over it, okay?” Donghyuck patted his cheek. Chenle just weakly nodded.

“I guess this is a bit of a bad time, but it’s actually really nice to meet you.” Sailor Venus smiled and pulled the ribbon off his neck, undoing the transformation. His hair darkened and his uniform turned to a plain t-shirt and jeans. “My name’s Na Jaemin.”

“So, do you know anything about the Moon Prince we’re looking for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> We finally have all the guardians. What do you think of them? Would you have switched the roles?  
> I know, I ended the last chapter kind of dramatically, only to let it go on as normal, but I ended up not wanting to let this make an angsty/dramatic turn yet.  
> The next chapter will make up for all the angst that wasn't in this one, though~


	8. Chapter 8 - Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, this chapter is going to be angsty.  
> If you're familiar with the story, you also know, that Tuxedo Mask gets killed TEMPORARILY. So, that happens.

“No, sorry. I’ve been looking for him and the Silver Crystal for months now, too.” Jaemin shook his head in disappointment.

“How about we go to the temple and talk a little? To get to know each other?” Donghyuck suggested.

“I’d really like to do that. Though, I have to find my cat. He’s… he talks? I know it sounds weird, but he’s actually smart. And he nags a lot.” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“What, you have one, too?” Renjun perked up.

“Yes, you, too?” Jaemin asked back in excitement. He really had a soothing smile. “I call mine Artemis, since that’s the goddess of the moon. So worth the scratches.”

“Technically it’s Chenle’s. But we share him. I thought he was a unique specimen.” Jeno explained. Chenle had thought so, too. But he only listened with half a mind. He glanced at his phone and the message he had sent Jisung, that was still unread, though he had been online five minutes ago.

“I thought the same for mine. He usually walks around the city during the day and gets to me when there’s trouble, so he should still be around here somewhere.” Chenle muttered. Cuddling Kun would probably make him feel better.

“Chenle, wouldn’t it be great if Kun met the other cat? I don’t think he’s lonely, but still. They might become friends. Do you have any idea where he is?” Donghyuck hooked himself over Chenle’s shoulders.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I don’t know, you know he just shows up.” Chenle mumbled, before pocketing his phone again.

Donghyuck didn’t move away, but rubbed Chenle’s arm for comfort, and he was immensely grateful for that.

They started circling the fence of Disney Land to look for their cats. Chenle let Donghyuck hug him and tried to not think about Jisung and how hurt he must been and how hurt he was himself.

Surprisingly, the first cat they found was Kun, sitting at the burnt fence, tail thrashing from left to right, until he noticed them and came running, jumping right on Renjun, who was leading them, next to Jaemin, mewing in distress.

“Hey there!” Renjun rubbed his head, which wasn’t easy with a wiggling cat.

“You can talk, this is Jaemin, he’s Sailor Venus.”

“I… you are?” Kun blinked at Jaemin, seemingly forgetting he was upset.

“Hi! I’m Jaemin. You’re so cute! You’re to tiny and black and shiny!” Jaemin squeaked, starting to bounce up and down in his spot.

“Tiny?” Kun flattened his ears.

“Can I hold you?” Jaemin excitedly extended his hands, and Renjun handed the cat over, who still looked a bit pissed, but didn’t fight back.

Jaemin happily snuggled Kun and Chenle found himself watching with a smile.

Kun ended up on his arm, because while he could walk fine on his own, it just felt nice to hold someone, as they continued to look for the other cat.

“Seriously, I don’t get where he went? Hyung! Where are you?” Jaemin yelled into the vast nothingness of the woods that stretched out behind the park where they were walking now.

“You call your cat Hyung?” Jeno asked in confusion.

“Yeah, he’s older than me. Hell would go down, if I didn’t. He’s really fucking super-polite and he wants me to be, too. Oh damn it, now I cussed, he always calls me out on that, too.” Jaemin sighed. Chenle couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Wait, but cats don’t live that long, aren’t you our age, 1st year of high school?” Donghyuck gasped. No way was Jaemin younger than them.

“Yeah, I am. But he’s five years older than me. I mean, these aren’t normal cats, are they? Kun, how old are you?”

“I’m 21.”

Chenle and the other three screeched at the same time. He had never thought of Kun’s age. He was a cat, so he had to be fairly young, cats lived to 20, didn’t they? And Kun seemed young, so he had to be younger than him.

“So we have to call you Hyung?”

“Oh my god, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I feels so rude now!”

“Wait. Are you, like, actually human but in cat form?”

The screaming stopped, and all looked at Renjun, who had asked the last question.

“No, I have two forms, I’m both. But here, I’m just a cat. My magical level is too weak to switch.”

Chenle almost dropped him from how surprised he was.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Oh my god, can we make you shift? I wanna see your human face!” Donghyuck squeaked, shaking Chenle and by that Kun.

“No. I don’t have enough magic right now.”

Chenle felt a bit disappointed, now that he knew, he was quite curious to see Kun, but he really couldn’t picture him any different than a small black cat.

They kept looking and when they just decided to just go home, because Jaemin’s cat was probably not here anymore, they found a curled up white cat, sleeping.

“I can’t even believe him.” Jaemin snorted, stomping toward it and picking him right off the ground. The cat hissed, but Jaemin seemed prepared, and didn’t get hit by the claws.

“So, guys, this is my cat, Dongyoung-Hyung.” Jaemin beamed, holding the white cat their direction.

“Hyung, I found the other four, here they are, and they have a cat, so you can get a friend!”

Dongyoung was definitely bigger than Kun, and he had the same bald crescent on his forehead. He also looked quite miserable, held up under his arms and suspended in the air.

“Please let me down.”

 

Kun and Dongyoung seemed a bit awkward, which possibly was because the five guardians nosily watched them and how they liked each other.

“Do you think they’re from the same place?”

“No, probably more like the same power, like us?”

“Right, do you think Dongyoung’s magic level is higher?”

“I’m so curious how they look in human?”

“Guys, you realise we can hear you?” Kun looked up.

“Right.”

 

They spent the afternoon at the temple, and Chenle’s message to Jisung remained unread until he went to bed that night.

 

It was still unread the next morning, and Chenle couldn’t help but send another, asking to meet up, asking that he could explain.

 

“Brother-Heart. You look super down. Come on, it’s summer, there’s no school! How can I cheer you up?” Yukhei hollered. Kun jumped off Chenle’s chest, where he had been napping, while Chenle had stared at the ceiling, the TV running in the background.

“Just…” Chenle sighed.

“Alright, we have to go eat ice cream. This is not even up for debate, it will make you feel much better.” Yukhei hauled him off the sofa and Chenle just let it happen. He knew trying to stop Yukhei would take a lot of energy. And he kind of wanted ice cream.

They walked down the street to the ice cream parlour that had been there since before their birth, probably.

“Wanna tell me, what you’re moping about?” Yukhei gently asked, but Chenle just shook his head.

“That’s fine, too. We’ll just eat ice cream then.”

The bell on the door chimed gently, and Chenle involuntarily shivered a little at the low temperature inside. Most times, the owner herself was behind the counter, but today it was a young man in cute pastel colours.

“Hello, welcome to Cherry bomb.” His voice was soft and Chenle felt very comfortable already.

The best thing about Cherry bomb was that there were really unique flavours that actually tasted good at the same time. Chenle stared at the tubes. Jisung usually got peppermint chocolate. Chenle hated peppermint chocolate, so he obviously always made fun of that, because why eat chocolate and feel like brushing your teeth at the same time? Gross.

But Yukhei got chocolate cherry and that was fine, and Chenle couldn’t even make fun of it and he felt all miserable again.

“Do you need some help choosing?” the pastel-employee asked sweetly.

“I don’t know. Do you have happiness-flavoured?” Chenle looked up at the employee. His name tag read Jungwoo.

“Aw, honey. I’d recommend chocolate unicorn marshmallow then.”

“Okay.” Chenle nodded sadly.

 

Jungwoo knew his shit. Chocolate unicorn marshmallow was frozen happiness and as Yukhei and him strolled down the street, he gradually cheered up.

Yukhei took care of the conversation part. Normally, it was them talking over and listening to each other at the same time. But today, Chenle had nothing to tell. But luckily his brother had, and Chenle listened to his rambling over a youtuber he watched, then a game, that he wanted to buy.

 

On the next day, Kun insisted he go to the temple to meet the others.

It was fine, so Chenle just moped on the sofa in Donghyuck’s room, petting Dongyoung on his chest.

“I get depressed by just looking at you, Chenle.” Renjun sighed.

“Is it still because of Jisung?” Jeno carefully asked.

“He won’t even read my messages.” Chenle whined, cuddling Dongyoung tighter.

“Mine neither.” Jeno admitted.

“He’s your friend, right?” Jaemin asked “And he found out the day before yesterday?”

“Yeah. And he had a crush on Sailor Moon had admitted to and Chenle has a crush on him, and those two are childhood friends, who usually come in a set.” Jeno explained.

“Oh. That’s… a lot.” Jaemin mumbled and that summarised it quite well. It was a lot, and it was quite messy right now.

“I just want to settle things. I know he’s hurt and it’s my fault.” Chenle sniffed.

“Why don’t you just go where he lives? He can ignore your texts, but he can’t ignore you in person.” Dongyoung chimed in.

Chenle sat up so quickly, that Dongyoung fell into his lap with a yelp.

“No, no, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea! Chenle, it’s only been two days, give him some time, he’ll talk to you once he’s ready.” Kun immediately disagreed, but Chenle was already half out the door.

“Chenle!”

He didn’t get far, because before even leaving the premises, he had a Kun hanging off his leg and Jeno tackling him to the ground.

That day marked the first fight of their power-cat-couple.

 

Chenle realised he was getting desperate, when the next day he was doing the exercises Jeno was doing. Renjun was doing them, too, for reasons unknown, though Donghyuck had chuckled. And Jaemin was helping Donghyuck with the temple shop, because girls loved his pretty smile, too.

“This isn’t too bad, but you mixed up then and than in here. Look, this one is right.” Jeno smiled and Chenle wordlessly corrected his mistake.

He knew people were really worrying and he knew he was being extremely negative. But he had never even spent so much time without speaking to Jisung.

“Guys! We have a monster!” Dongyoung came rushing into Donghyuck’s room.

“What? Where?” Renjun jerked up.

“U dance centre. Come on, it’s doing a lot of damage, it might be a different kind from normally.”

Chenle immediately jumped to his feet. Jisung had been a member for U dance centre for some time now. There were good chances that he was there right now, potentially getting hurt!

“Moon Prism Power – make up!”

 

“Holy shit, that looks like Godzilla meets King Kong!” Donghyuck screeched. Chenle stared at the huge thing that was climbing up the sky scraper in which U dance was located, as well as several other shops and offices.

There were people on the street, some screaming, some filming, and more coming out of the building, as well as two police cars standing on the side walk.

It was definitely the biggest scene they had been to so far.

“We have to go up there. It’s too far away to hit.” Chenle decided and the others nodded immediately. The doors were wide open, and no one tried to stop them, when they rushed inside, the police officers just stepping aside.

Chenle burst through the door of U dance on the sixth floor.

The studio was trashed. The reception smashed and the glass doors shattered, shards all over the floor and there was wind inside from where it was coming through the broken windows. And there was no one there.

“I think we should go to the rooftop, Moonie, that’s where it was headed and it seems like all people are safe.” Jaemin suggested.

Chenle certainly hoped so.

 

Jaemin had been right. The monster was on the rooftop. And he was destroying the antennas and cables on top, roaring.

“Hey! You! Sad copy of the Hulk! Stop it!” Donghyuck called, and effectively gained its attention.

The monster roared again, towards them this time. It definitely had bad breath. Disgusting!

“Jupiter Thunder Bold!”

A flash of lightning cracked over the house and hit the monster, that curled into itself, looking pained and Chenle was about to throw the finishing blow, but then it straightened back up, roaring again.

“Fuck, that is strong!” Renjun jumped out of the way, when it screamed towards them again, and Chenle missed that there was fire building up in its throat, staying where he was.

“Moonie!” someone called, but he noticed too late. The flames were already curling around the monster’s rows of sharp teeth, a wave of heat preceding them, hitting Chenle. He knew he had to move, but his body was sluggish, not doing what he wanted, legs not bothering to get him out of the way. He’d get burnt to a crisp.

And he didn’t even know if Jisung was fine, god damn it!

But then, a rose hit the floor in front of his feet and the monster and the fire froze, like they had before.

Chenle finally ran.

“Tuxedo Mask!” Donghyuck called.

“Guys, you need to combine powers, this thing, it’s not a normal monster like the ones Jadeite, Zoisite and Kunzite created. This one might come from the evil queen herself.” He yelled back.

“Combine? How?” Renjun asked. Chenle eyed the monster. The fire seemed to just burn in place, the flames licking up. But the moment the monster woke from the rose’s spell it would blast, wouldn’t it?

“You hold hands and work your magic together.” Kun called.

Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin and Jaemin grabbed Jeno, because they stood close together. Chenle was about to run over, but that moment, the magic on the monster broke, and with a roar, flames licked over the rooftop.

“Shine Aqua Illusion!” A flush of water suffocated the flames, but the monster just raised to full height and took a deep breath, like he was preparing to fire again.

He noticed the monster wasn’t even paying the other attention, but focussed on him, so Chenle darted off, away from the others, and the monster turned with him.

“Moonie! Don’t do this alone!” Renjun called.

“No, guys, you work together and take it out, I’ll distract it!” Chenle shouted back, running a zick-zack.

He managed to avoid one breath of fire and got to the other side of the rooftop, where metal fences stood to guard off the edges of the platform. And there was someone sitting, hiding behind one of the fences… Chenle hesitated and didn’t pay attention for a moment.

He looked up, and Chenle saw Jisung’s face, eyes puffy and red.

“Moonie!” someone screamed. Donghyuck?

“Chenle!” That was Jeno, his brain registered. And it sounded urgent.

But he couldn’t look away, so many thoughts were on his mind and he wanted to step towards Jisung and finally talk to him. And then he turned his head and saw the blast of fire coming towards him. It was like someone had turned down time, to slow motion. The flames licking up, before dying, and immediately being replaced by new ones, until the fire hit the ground, so close to his feet. Just a bit further, and his shoes would touch it, his shorts, his shirt, his whole body would be engulfed in flames.

Then, he suddenly stumbled forwards, out of the line of fire, like someone shoved him…

“Jisung!” Chenle screamed. Jisung looked at him for a second, before the fire burned over his face, obscuring him from his vision. The words died on his tongue.

It only lasted a moment, but it felt like it stretched on for hours, while Chenle just stood there, watching, unable to do anything, frozen in fear and shock.

When the flames stopped, Jisung just crumbled to the ground. Chenle stumbled forwards, falling down, cradling him in his arms. His skin was hot, cracked open, black in places, the clothing partly burnt, sticking to his skin. But Chenle hardly noticed all that. Because there wasn’t a heartbeat.

There was no heartbeat!

“No!” Chenle screamed from the bottom of his heart, slouching over Jisung to protect him.

He couldn’t die. It was unfair! They hadn’t spoken, he hadn’t properly apologised, he hadn’t told him how he felt, he hadn’t asked, if Jisung felt the same!

Chenle felt a tear drop down his face and suddenly, his chest felt warm and when he opened his eyes, there was white light, so bright and blinding, he didn’t see anything but the white light. A warm feeling washed over him, drying his tears, healing the scratches on his skin, taking all the pain, even the sadness, just for a moment of complete satisfaction and calm.

It started to dim down, and something sparkled, hovering in front of Chenle, over Jisung’s chest. It was a diamond, huge and drop shaped. Chenle stared at it, in both fascination and confusion.

And then the shining stopped and the stone just dropped onto Jisung’s chest, who blinked his eyes open and jerked to sit up, knocking heads with Chenle. The pain was definitely turned back on. Yep, that fucking hurt.

They both groaned in pain and held their heads.

“The magical Silver Crystal will be mine!” Someone suddenly screeched and Chenle looked up, to see the monster gone, but a red-haired woman in a violet long dress float towards them.

The colour combination definitely was a no.

“Moonie! Take the stone!” Kun suddenly called and Chenle scrambled to pick up the stone. It was heavy and warm in his hand.

“Give it to me! I need it, so the people will bow at my feet.” The red-haired woman continued to screeched. Seriously. It wasn’t that loud up here, normal speaking volume would suffice.

Chenle clutched onto the stone. She was definitely no getting it.

“I will get it!” she extended a hand and Jisung suddenly started floating as well. Chenle gasped and grabbed him with his free hand.

“No, you’re not getting away, before we talk and you accept my apology, Park Jisung.” Chenle shouted, not sticking to regular talking volume either, but the tug on him was getting stronger. Chenle started to get dragged the same direction as Jisung, trying to dig his feet into the concrete, but unable to get a hold of anything.

Then, another five hands grabbed Jisung and held him.

“Guys, let’s do the combined attack!” Donghyuck called.

Chenle reached up, but his tiara was gone. Not again.

“Guys, my tiara is gone, I can’t.” Chenle whispered in a small panic.

“Oh, yeah, we know, we’ll do it without you.”

Chenle wondered how they seemed to know more than him, and while they fired their attack, he looked down and realised his blue and pink uniform was gone. Instead, he was wearing white. White long pants, a white flowy shirt with golden embroidery, white shoes.

Okay…

What the fuck?

“Guys, where’s my uniform?” Chenle carefully asked. When he looked up, people were looking at him in different states of confusion. Wow, Suit Boy hadn’t fled when shit got real for once.

And Jisung was still there, still alive, also very confused. That was good.

Kun hopped on his arm.

“We have a lot to explain.”

“Wait, where’s that mad Arielle? Is she gone?” Chenle suddenly remembered, looking around.

“Yes, duh.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “She fled, though. Might come back.”

Tuxedo Mask suddenly fell to the knees and bowed deeply.

“Moon Prince, it’s my honour to have you as my guest.”

Chenle raised an eyebrow and looked at the others.

“Are you alright? You look like an idiot.” Donghyuck asked in a deadpan voice.

“More than normally.” Renjun added.

He got off the ground, pulling off his hat. “Yeah, sorry, I don’t know where that came from, wow.”

“Actually, Tuxedo Mask, push back your hair off your forehead.” Dongyoung told him, patting up to him. He blinked but did as he was asked.

There was a circle with a dot in the middle.

“Wait, I’m the Moon Prince?” Chenle suddenly realised, looking around startled.

“You only realise now. That thing in your hand is the Silver Crystal, what do you think it was? The philosopher’s stone?” Renjun shook his head.

“I don’t understand why it took you so long to figure out. I mean, Sailor Moon, Moon Prince? Kind of obvious, isn’t it?” Jisung crossed his arms.

Now that he mentioned it… Chenle felt a bit dumb.

“If you’re so happy to have me, you hopefully will give up on the Silver Crystal.” Chenle glared at Tuxedo Mask.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I don’t feel like I have to find it anymore. I swear! I want to get rid of that mad woman, too, I wanna help you!” he insisted.

“That makes sense, because that symbol means, you hold the power of Earth. You should be our ally.” Kun explained.

“Well, if you really want to work with us, you have to show us your secret identity. Since you already know ours, it’s only fair.” Jaemin demanded.

Tuxedo Mask’s eyes landed on Jisung.

“What about him…?”

“No. He stays. He’s with us.” Chenle quickly pulled Jisung closer. He didn’t want Jisung to feel felt out again.

Tuxedo Mask nodded and pulled off the mask. With that, his tuxedo disappeared, turning into a blue t-shirt and shorts and…

“Mark Lee?” Chenle, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, and Donghyuck screeched at the same time.

“Who’s Mark Lee?” Jaemin whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done, just one final chapter left, it's coming this week.  
> On unrelated news, I'll be seeing EXO, whom I loved since 2012, live this Saturday. No biggie. I'm all chill (I'm really not).
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	9. Chapter 9 - Beryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orange_Raven drew Fanart of this](https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/blog/sailor-moon-chenle/n5wP_LBqHLupR1XZq2Lr01rRR0PJwQQGRN). (Thank you so much TT TT)

Chenle wondered, if one could get whiplash from too many news in one day.

If so, he definitely wanted to report for that.

After Donghyuck had freaked out over his crushes being the same person, Kun helped Chenle fit the big-ass crystal into his brooch, so he wouldn’t lose it.

And then he finally got time to speak with Jisung, who had stuck close to him and didn’t seem busy to run, which was very relieving. Not that Chenle would have had allowed him to run. Running after being resurrected from death surely wasn’t a good idea, either.

Chenle wanted to pull off his ribbon and undo his transformation, but his weird princey outfit didn’t have one.

“Damn, I don’t know how to turn back.” Chenle muttered.

Jisung smiled and pulled on the ribbon around his waist. The white clothing fell off him, turning into street wear.

“Oh, thanks.” Chenle muttered and put the brooch into his pocket.

“So. Guess you saved my life. But since I saved yours before that, we should be fine, right?” Jisung grinned. Chenle shoved him.

“I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t tell you, because I wanted to keep you safe, not because I wanted to replace you with the others. Dummy. They’re just an addition, okay?”

“Yeah, I get that now. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I know you die without attention.”

“Yah! You!” Chenle started chasing Jisung over the roof “For a nearly died and resurrected, you’re surprisingly fit! Don’t Zombies usually slowly creep around?”

“If I were a limping Zombie, I’d sue you for shit resurrection technique.” Jisung laughed, but slowed down, so Chenle could tackle him down. “Ow! Don’t kill me again! How many times does that come back from the death work?”

“I didn’t even know I could do that. What was it like, being dead?” Chenle softly asked.

“It didn’t feel like anything. Like a white nothingness. But I knew I was dead. Was fine, though, I mean, heroic death and all that? Defending your crush?”

Chenle’s heart did a small somersault.

“Your crush?” He asked with a small smile.

Jisung blushed and started stuttering “I… yeah, like… we um…”

“Do you have a crush on me, or on Sailor Moon?” Chenle wanted to make sure before revealing his own feelings, because if Jisung only liked his alter ego, he’d rather not tell him at all and take that blow.

“Um… both?” Jisung muttered. “But, like, I really like you as a friend, because you’re Chenle, duh, so I mean, this doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I mean, I kinda have this very inconvenient crush on you, too.” Chenle giggled. “Which is really dumb, because you’re so lame and argh.”

Jisung had pushed him over, and they started rolling over the floor, trying to get the better of each other, laughing.

 

“Look, they added Sailor Venus! I haven’t been here in too long.” Jisung muttered.

“He’s very popular since he got added to the set. There’s a secret combination that turns him to Sailor V. But I’m not going to tell you.” Sicheng grinned. Chenle knew the rumour, but not even Jeno had figured out how it worked. Maybe it was just a rumour.

Jaemin had said he could no longer turn into his former crime-fighting uniform, it got replaced with the Venus one, after all.

“Oh no, you can’t play Venus, you have to play Moon.” Chenle complained, quickly choosing for Jisung.

“Jealous?” Jisung grinned.

“No.” Chenle sniffed. He wasn’t. Okay maybe a little, because Jaemin was super cute and sweet. “But I know he has super powerful attacks. So, I play him. Sailor Moon’s still stuck with Moon Tiara Action, which… sorry, it’s just not the same level.”

“What? No, I wanna change to Mars, wait – wait!”

But Chenle had already pressed play, cackling loudly.

Jisung only put up with Chenle for two rounds, before insisting to switch to racing, because he knew he’d literally leave him in the dust there.

“Do you know what they’ll do with U dance?” Chenle asked, while picking his normal choice and then switching to the one Renjun usually used.

“Apparently the insurance will pay. Ten said he can reopen in less than a week, if we don’t care about it still looking a bit messy. I don’t think anyone cares. We’re there to dance, not study interior design, are you done choosing? I’m telling you, the car is not going to save you.”

“Shut up! Oh my god, why is my boyfriend bullying me? You should be losing on purpose and cutely helping me and stuff.”

“Nah.”

 

Chenle wasn’t sure where he was. The floor was dusty. As in: he took a step and a cloud got stirred up that looked like it could suffocate Kun.

He checked, but Kun was nowhere to be seen, so no need to rescue his kitten right now. His shoes were white and shiny and when he looked up, he recognised the white prince outfit he had gotten when the Silver Crystal had appeared.

The dust didn’t seem to stick to any of his clothing. Chenle looked up to try and see where he should go. The sky was dark, a few stars blinking in it, but no moon. All he could see around him looked like ruins. And it was deadly quiet and Chenle started to feel a bit creeped out. It felt like a ghost town, vacated for years, so many years, even stone buildings feel victim to the teeth of time and crumbled.

He decided to just go ahead and try to find someone. As he strolled through the dust, he wondered if he was dreaming.

He had to. He had no clue where this location could be anywhere in Neo City. Not to mention he didn’t usually waltz around dressed as the Moon Prince. People would probably stare.

It looked like he was at the bottom of the stairs to a palace. It must have been breathtakingly beautiful, when it still stood. Even now, the architecture had fine details, build from ivory stone. The most eye-catching part was a holographic halfmoon over the broad entrance door.

Chenle wondered if this was going to collapse if he entered. But you couldn’t die in your dreams, could you?

“Oh, you finally made it.” Chenle screamed and turned, while throwing a punch the direction the talking had come from. Renjun would be proud.

A man in a white attire stumbled backwards to avoid him.

He looked harmless enough… right? Yeah, Chenle would give him the benefit of the doubt, by how he looked like a deer caught in head lights.

“Oh sorry. I just got startled there. You know, after people trying to kill me so much I got paranoid, it seems.” Chenle immediately apologised. The other guy was taller than him, with light lavender hair. And he wore a white shirt, embroidered in silver, with white slacks and shoes, which looked pretty familiar. But the dead give-away was the crescent mark on his forehead, reflecting the same as the one on the temple.

“Oh, that’s fine, it’s good to be able to throw a good punch. Anything that makes you harder to kill is good.” A smile crept back onto his face, replacing the shocked expression.

“So, you know where this is? I mean, this is a dream, but you can’t think of new things that you’ve never seen before.” Chenle looked around. The palace looked even sadder now. Had it worn down over the duration of their conversation?

“Well, yes, this is a dream. But you neither thought of me, nor saw me before, nor this place. But at the same time, this place isn’t real and neither am I. We’re both reflections of the past. Where you’re standing, this is the moon, we’re in the palace gardens. It used to be magnificent and thriving, until… well, until we all got killed.” The guy smiled. Was that the right face to make after announcing something so morbid?

Or maybe he was a serial killer and he had killed everyone?

Chenle shouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt. But since he had confirmation this was a dream, he didn’t really worry for his life.

“Killed? Everyone?” Chenle raised his eyebrows. “And… the moon doesn’t have an atmosphere, you can’t live here.”

“Try breathing.”

Chenle took a deep breath. It felt good, refreshing, not like he’d die in the infinite vastness of space.

“Okay, but I learnt in school that it doesn’t have one. I mean, there were people on the moon, and there were no ruins in those pictures and on telescope pictures – or are all the conspiracies true? Was it staged, in Hollywood?” Chenle gasped.

“Calm down. I told you, this is a reflection of the past. When the moon kingdom was in full blossom, there was still an atmosphere. But this was thousands of years ago, when people from Earth still held magic in some parts but didn’t have the technology to see the sky as clearly as they do today.”

Chenle nodded. That seemed like a reasonably good explanation.

“Who killed everyone then?” Chenle shivered. How many people must have lost their lives?

“The Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl.”

It was the mad Arielle! She had wiped out the entire population of the moon? Chenle recalled the previous day and their encounter. No wonder their attacks didn’t work well on her.

“She didn’t win in the end. She died with the moon Kingdom. But her dark power got re-awoken this century and she is trying to gain back her old strength and finish her plan of total domination. But this time, she chose earth as her target, seeing that the moon never recovered. It’s worthless to her now. To be honest, the way the moon is now, it’s worthless to anyone.

“That’s where you can your team comes in. You each old the power of a planet, a strong magical force, strong enough to fight back against her. Just like her power, your powers slept ever since the silver age on the moon ended. But since there cannot be an imbalance in the universe, they also woke up and got reincarnated in you. I used to hold to power of the moon during the silver age. I was the King of the Moon. My guards held the powers of the solar systems’ planets. But by the time we started fighting Beryl and her vicious army, they had already gained much more power, than they hold now.

“My guards died killing her minions, and I died killing her, after everything was already lost. The Silver Crystal that you have – it used to be mine. My advisor always told me, that it held power of unimaginable strength. But using it would have a price. I’m warning you, because it still applies, and your advisor is much younger than mine was, just like you are younger than me. He might not know yet.

“But if you utilise its full strength to wipe Beryl out, the imbalance will be so strong, it will suck the life force out of you, to rebalance the universe.”

Chenle swallowed.

“Can I avoid it? How do I know?”

“Yes, you can. I watched you. I know, the six of you can beat Beryl without you having to sacrifice yourself. You’re strong enough, if you stick together. I wasn’t born a warrior, I was never trained. And the one holding the power of Planet earth wasn’t my guard. You’re a bigger team now. It will be enough. And how you can tell – I cannot describe it. But believe me, once it starts feeding on your life force, you will know. And you will still be able to stop at that point. If you choose to.”

Chenle pulled his brooch out of his pocket and eyes the crystal. It felt scary to know what it could do.

“We don’t have much more time. You’ll wake up soon. I don’t think I have enough power to meet you again. Even this took me days.” The man smiled, but there was a lot of sadness in it.

“Are you all alone here?” Chenle whispered, looking around. The palace looked like it aged another 20 years while they talked. And while the place looked beautiful, yet haunted, it was so incredibly lonely.

“It’s just a reflection of the past. I don’t… live. But yeah, I’m alone.”

“That’s… I’m so sorry. What’s your name?”

“Name?” the man laughed softly. “Funny you ask. No one ever used it. Almost no one. I was just the King. But my parents called me Jaehyun, before they died.”

Chenle stepped up to hug him, because he knew a hug could convey, what he didn’t have words for right now.

But he also felt a tug in his stomach, and the horizon started to blur. He knew, his time was running out.

“Who still called you Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun laughed.

“My secret lover, of course.”

“You had a secret lover?” Chenle screamed. “Who?”

“Hm… I’m not going to tell you. Now, it’s time for you to go back to the place where my lover was from and wake up.” Jaehyun smiled and tapped Chenle’s nose.

The picture blurred and when Chenle blinked open his eyes, he stared at Yukhei.

“Dude, I thought you were, like, dead. You wouldn’t wake up! Mom’s been calling for five minutes, breakfast is ready.”

 

Kun and Dongyoung seemed worried.

“I didn’t know the Silver Crystal could work such strong powers.” Kun muttered. “I should have known and warned you.”

“If the old Moon King appeared to warn you, it probably means an attack is close.” Dongyoung paced up and down the extremely narrow window still of Donghyuck’s window.

“That’s inconvenient. It took me three days to convince Mark to go on a date with me, so I really hope the evil queen takes that into consideration when she plans her attack.” Donghyuck frowned. He was in his monk robe, looking like a pouty toddler.

“I hope you realise how stupid you sound.” Renjun sweetly smiled.

“I agree, though. It’s been quiet for too long. She was super pissed when she fled the scene. I expected her to strike the next day, but she didn’t. It’s a ticking time bomb.” Jaemin chipped in.

Chenle felt a bit sick at the prospect of having to fight Queen Beryl, now knowing she wiped out the entire population of the Moon and was stopped by someone sacrificing their life. But the longer she stayed away and fostered her energy, the worse the fight would get.

“Kun and me are going to run more controls. And you should put your phones to good use and monitor the news of the city. If there’s a sign, we need to be there immediately.” Dongyoung decided, hopping from the wooden frame.

 

It definitely felt like a ticking time bomb was right under the city.

Chenle kept jerking around, when there was any weird sound. Jisung tried to get him to relax. But he couldn’t. Not even over rounds of the Sailor Moon game, that had gotten an update to Moon Twilight flash that Jisung used to whoop his ass.

 

Of course, she struck in the middle of the night.

Chenle was tossing in his bed, when Kun jumped through the window. He still wondered, how the cat so comfortably entered and exited through his window, when the lived on the fifth floor.

“Chenle?”

“Yes. I’m awake. Oh my god, is it happening?” Chenle gasped.

“Breathe, Chenle. Yes. She’s on the airport, coming for the city centre, probably. Can you call the others? Dongyoung stayed behind to monitor her.”

Chenle knew he was breathing too fast, when he started feeling light headed before Jeno had even picked up his phone. Kun kept rubbing his head against his chin in an effort to calm him down.

 

It took him ten minutes to call Jeno, who called Renjun, and Donghyuck, who called Mark, and Jaemin. He also texted Jisung to tell him what was happening, but told him to stay at home, how they had agreed on. Hopefully, he’d just sleep through it.

They met up at the train station and hurried down the empty rails towards the airport.

Mark wasn’t in his fancy-ass top-head and tuxedo. Instead, his uniform looked very much like theirs, just in black and white, with the same long pants Jeno had.

“I’m glad you no longer look ready to attend a ball, but actually joined the unless fighting uniform club.” Renjun commented.

“I’m surprised how you can mask so much shade with a compliment. It’s a talent.” Mark deadpanned back.

They didn’t get far, until Dongyoung came from the other direction.

“Guys? She’s coming and she has two monsters with her.” He called.

“Monsters?” Chenle squeaked.

“We can take those. Try to aim well and not waste energy. There’s a lot of us. We can do it!” Jaemin said, voice full of confidence. The others joined into a small chant, pushing the anxiety away that bubbled in all their guts.

They didn’t need to go much further.

The monsters were glowing, like a walking advertisement, impossible to miss.

“Jupiter, Earth, Mercury, you take the right one, the rest take the left.” Jaemin ordered. Chenle was grateful that he was taking the lead and the three of them darted off.

“Mars Flame Sniper!”

“Venus Love Me Chain!”

With two clear hits, the monster crumbled immediately. Chenle didn’t even have to do anything. He looked to the left and the other advertising pole was gone, too.

“Well, well, well. That was… nice. Good job, kids.” The red haired queen cackled. “But you will not stop me.” She waved her hands and the rails started curling up and two more shining monsters rose from the ground.

“Shine Snow Illusion!”

The trails slowed down under the icing blast.

Chenle watched the others destroying the new monsters, but Beryl just opened her hands and more monsters appeared. She didn’t even look strained.

She was going to power them out, Chenle realised. And then, she’d actually strike.

He was not going to allow that to happen.

“Moon Twilight Flash!” he aimed for Beryl, and he was going to hit her, but she noticed, and his beam of light reflected just before it could hit her.

“Damn it.”

“Aren’t you busy?” she cackled and waved her hand his direction. A bunch of small, dog like creatures, glowing the same light as the big monsters, rose around his feet and started to go for his ankles.

Chenle squeaked and jumped away, trying to avoid them. But they kept coming after him and he didn’t even have time to look up and see how the others were doing anymore.

Beryl was playing them, like the fiddle.

And he knew it, but he couldn’t do anything against it.

But then, Kun and Dongyoung jumped between him and the little monsters.

“Sailor Moon. Please, she’s trying to run you tired. You cannot waste so much energy. Get one good hit on her, so she cannot distract the others anymore and then knock her out together.” Kun pleaded. Chenle saw, that the moon on his forehead was glowing in energy.

Right, he did possess some magic, too. He just had never seen him use it in a fight.

Chenle looked up, Beryl wasn’t focussed on him, but busy building up a thicker monster. He saw Jaemin and Donghyuck, breathing harder already. He wondered, how many spells they had already worked.

He held onto the Silver Crystal and wished for it to lend him some of its power. Chenle pulled out the brooch, which turned into what looked like a wand with a big crescent in his hand. Like before, the words just flew into his mind.

“Moon Healing Escalation.”

The blast of energy was so forceful, Chenle stumbled a step backwards, but he didn’t miss and didn’t get reflected this time. Beryl was pushed off balance, and the monster she had been working on crumbled right back to the ground. She held onto her side, and turned, face full of anger.

“You will not get through with this!” she hissed.

“Yes, he will. You will not succeed.”

“Surrender, Queen Beryl.”

Chenle knew, it was Kun and Dongyoung speaking, but their voices suddenly didn’t come from the ground, but further up. Two people stepped in front of him, one dressed in all white, one in all black, shielding him, and the others crowded behind them, breathing heavily.

The shorter one, with pitch black hair, turned. There was a crescent on his forehead, shining holographic, like the one on Jaehyun had, his eyes were hazel in a kind face. Just like Kun’s.

“You need to combine your powers, we will shield you, until you’re ready. Hurry.”

“Kun?” Chenle muttered, before snapping his head up. The other man had snow white hair, but he kept his face forward.

“Moonie, Venus, come on!” Donghyuck snapped him out of it, and, apparently, Jaemin.

“Yes. Okay.”

They took each other’s’ hands and a surge of energy flew through his body, like in school, when you closed the electric circle and the power started running.

Like instinct, he knew he had to channel this energy and push it to the maximum he could manage. But it felt like he was trying to transfer water with a fork, it kept slipping from his control several times. He tried to ignore the explosions and the pained groan he knew had to be Dongyoung.

He had to do it!

And then, it just clicked into place, like his fork go replaced with a cup and a dome of light build over him.

He knew the others were ready ready, waiting for him, and they turned their energy from between each other to where Beryl was trying to kill their cats. Their loyal helpers, who always knew what to do and always helped them. If they weren’t annoying them.

“Sailor Planet Attack!” the called in unison and a blast of pure energy unleashed from them.

“You will not… I will not!” Beryl screeched, but her voice became fainter. The longer they kept powering the spell, the harder it became to keep holding onto the others. Chenle’s body was aching, screaming for him to stop, like when you did 500 sets of push ups.

“Nooooooooooo!”

The moment they saw the dust, sparkling in the light of their attack, they just fell apart, letting go of each other and breaking the spell. A few collapsed to the floor, gasping for air, while Chenle managed to keep standing on wobbly legs.

He looked around. The rails were shredded, sticking up in different directions. There were burn marks on the ground everywhere, and some ice lingering on the steel of the trails.

“You did it!” someone fell around his neck, and they almost crashed down.

Chenle grinned and hugged Kun back. It was weird, having a human sized Kun.

“Are you hurt, Hyung?” He asked, recalling that he must have taken a few hits.

“Nothing major. Don’t worry.” Kun grinned.

They stepped over, to take care of the three who were still on the ground, trying to catch their breaths. Mark fussed around Donghyuck, how cute.

“You all did really well.” Dongyoung chimed in, before pulling Jaemin off the ground carefully. It was even weirder to see him in human form. He had the same holographic crescent on his forehead, shimmering behind the stark white strands of his hair, and he was both tall and build, so he had little struggle keeping Jaemin on his feet.

“We should leave, before the police comes. I don’t think insurance covers super villains.” Kun mumbled, looking around.

“We don’t have much time left in this form. Moon, can you help him?”

Jaemin wrapped his arm around Chenle, who struggled a lot more to keep his friend upright.

“What do you mean, you don’t have much time left?” Jaemin asked worriedly.

“We told you, it takes a lot of energy to keep this up. The fight was draining. Don’t worry, we still have our cat forms.” Dongyoung smiled.

“Thank god.” Jaemin mumbled.

They helped the others get up and going. Renjun and Jeno were in better shape than Jaemin, so they walked on their own now, but Donghyuck dramatically let Mark carry him.

After only a few blocks, Kun suddenly shrank with a puff, and the small black cat was back. Chenle felt a bit odd, after having gotten big Kun, he kind of wanted to keep him.

“Chenle!” Someone yelled and Chenle looked around to see Jisung, in purple pyjamas, with an oversized jacket, running down the street. Dongyoung chuckled and let Jaemin lean onto him, as Jisung geared up for a final spurt and then slammed into him, this time knocking them over.

“Ow!”

“I was so worried!” Jisung whispered, his voice a little wobbly. Chenle squeezed him tighter.

“Thank you. But we won! It’s over now.”

“Duh. I knew you’d win. I was still worried.” Chenle just laughed.

 

Chenle looked down at his feet. Dust. White dust, that wouldn’t stick to his white clothing.

He knew where he was and looked up to take in his surroundings. He noticed the palace in the distance. Only today, it wasn’t in ruins, but stood in its full pride, the moon on the front almost glowing.

The garden was green and lavish, with tall trees and beautiful lanterns lighting up the way.

Chenle felt a smile tug on his lips, as he ascended the stairs, that were polished and hard under his feet today. The huge white door opened easily under his hands and he stepped into the entrance hall. It was huge, like the outside suggested, with a rainbow coloured, tiled floor.

“Echo!” Chenle giggled, and the walls reflected his voice.

“Weird intruder, who tries dolphin sounds the moment he enters.” Someone chuckled.

“It’s not dolphin sounds.” Chenle huffed and turned. There was a tall man leaning against one of the door frames. He was in a dark blue uniform with a red lined coat. Wait. That looked familiar, almost like the lame coat Mark had worn. On him, it didn’t look like Halloween came early, though.

“If you say so.”

“And who are you? Are you sure it’s not you, who’s intruding?” Chenle crossed his arms and marched towards the man. He hadn’t even gotten that far, when he started wondering if that was a good idea. He was really tall. Taller than his lanky brother Yukhei. And build.

“Hehe, smart, aren’t you? And a bit reckless, those are good traits for a warrior. But don’t worry, I’m a welcome guest, though you’re right, I don’t originally belong here. It was actually you, who granted me passage back to where I wanted to be most, with the person I wanted to be with most.”

Chenle ran his mind, before it dawned on him and he pointed a finger at him with a gasp.

“You’re Jaehyun’s secret lover?”

“Ah, aren’t you too young to know about such things?”

“I’m old enough to fight mad evil queens, but not to know what a lover is? The hell?”

“Fair point.”

“So, are you?”

The stranger started smiling serenely, like an idiot. It was sort of cute. “Yeah. I am. Thank you for sending me here, Chenle. It really means a lot.”

“I mean, I didn’t do anything. But you’re welcome.” Chenle grinned.

Jaehyun suddenly burst through the door, on which the stranger had been leaning, looking frantic.

“Johnny, what are you doing? He’s my successor, get your own.” He pushed past the taller and hugged Chenle the way Chenle hugged Kun when he felt like someone was going to try and be a better owner slash mentee.

So, his name was Johnny then.

“Oh, I have. But I could only get in touch with him while I was still on Earth. I think he’s fine, though. He no longer needs me to guide him, because he has you and your friends and advisors now.” Johnny winked at Chenle.

When he blinked, the palace started to get blurry and he knew, his time was running out.

“You told me I couldn’t come back, why am I here, Jaehyun?”

“I didn’t call you, I can’t. You came on your own, that’s why this one here hogged your attention first.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise. So, I can come back?”

“Technically, yes. If you find the way.”

“I will. I mean, the Dark Kingdom is beaten now, isn’t it?”

“The dark kingdom might be. But I told you. There cannot be imbalance in the universe. Where there’s light, there’s always dark. Bye for now, Chenle.”

Chenle wanted to ask, what he was talking about, who Johnny was talking about, how he had gotten Johnny on the moon – well, the past-reflection moon - and so much more, but the palace, Jaehyun and Johnny were gone when he blinked his eyes open. Kun was rolled up on his pillow beside him, his chest rising and falling steadily.

 

Chenle leaned against Jisung, trying to steal his ice cream, even though he still through mint choco was disgusting. But just for the sake of it. He had shared his dream with the others, but the happiness over their victory was too big to get it dimmed by something like that. Even the impending start of school, obviously much more depressing than the potential domination of some power-hungry evil magician, didn’t ruin their good mood.

“I mean, we’re ready if there are new opponents, right? We beat Beryl, we could beat someone else.” Renjun happily hummed, popping more ice cream into his mouth. They were at Cherry Bomb and it was sort of a group-date, but it wasn’t.

Because there was seven of them.

Scrap that, it was still a group-date.

“Yeah, I agree. Earth is safe with us.” Donghyuck chirped.

“I still feel like they should maybe have a police unit or something…” Jeno mumbled.

“Nah, it’ll be fine. The police doesn’t have the Silver Crystal, after all. How would that even look? A police unit, waving wands and casting spells? It’s better when they leave it to us.” Chenle giggled over the idea.

They continued bickering and Jisung stole his ice cream, when he didn’t pay it attention, which was a very un-boyfriend thing to do.

Chenle would have to teach him better. Seriously. Only he was allowed to steal ice cream.

But not right now. Right now, he was perfectly content with complaining loudly, before he started cracking up.

None of them knew of the caped man, holding a black hole in his hands, who had his minions headed for Neo City.

No, they were oblivious, just enjoying their life with untainted happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished~
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who read, left Kudos and commented. Thanks for sticking around! <3
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
